Beautiful Disaster
by Rae.0728
Summary: After Bella is evicted, she's left confused on the streets of Seattle. Through a chance encounter she meets the mysterious arrogant CEO Edward Cullen. Will she be able to keep her secret or will the force of her emotions cause her world to shatter? AU-AH.
1. Chapter O1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters within belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. Please don't copy.**

**I'm going to attempt and try my hand at writing. Let me know what you think and if you actually think I should bother continuing. I apologize in advance for any errors/typos, I suck at editing. I promise if I continue I'll find someone to do that for me. Let me know if you're interested!**

**Here we go.**

Chapter O1:

My fingers tap against the wooden armrest as I attempt to block out the words coming from my landlord's mouth. He's rambling on about the payment records for my rent, slowly getting to the reason why I am currently sitting in his office.

"Let's be real 'ere. Bella, toots, ya got three options. Pay all of ya missed rent with min. interest, move out by the end of the week, leavin' everythin' but the personals, or I cut off everythin' and get the police involved." He smacks on his pink gum, twirling a pen around in his fingers, waiting.

I run my hand through my long greasy brown hair, scrunching my nose up when my fingers get tangled halfway through it. I yank them out, wiping the dirt on my jeans; ignoring the incredulous look Mr. Brown is giving me. When he sees my expression, his face softens slightly.

"I know times is tuff, but I have a business to run, and ya at least four months behind, honey. I've let it go this long, I just can't do anything else for ya."

I nod understandingly, studying the carpet pattern while I think.

I know I can't just pay the rent up front, not now, and probably not for a few more months at least. I have student loans to pay off and no job in sight. Then again, I can't just live off of the streets again, can I? I certainly don't want to end up sitting in a cold metal cell for the rest of my life, either. I can feel the burning behind my eyes and I blink rapidly to keep the tears from falling. I look at Mr. Brown and push my glasses up my nose before replying.

"Um, well, I guess I'll, uh, I can't pay it...at all, so I'll, uh, I guess I'll find somewhere else to live?" I want to be confident in my answer, show him that I'm not just the pathetic little girl he thought I was, but somehow it manages to sound more like a question than an actual statement.

He looks down at his watch, most likely to avoid the inevitable awkward eye contact that is sure to happen when you're practically kicking out a person from their home. "Shit!" He exclaims, his eyes widening as he stands from his spot behind the desk. "I gots an appointment that I can't miss, but, Bella, ya gots until Friday to be gone. Leave all furniture and appliances, and if for some reason ya still 'ere by then, I gotta call the cops, ya hear?"

I nod hurriedly, standing and swiping up my bag into my hands before scurrying out of the room and practically sprinting to the elevator. The rustic metal gates creak as I push them open, hesitantly stepping into the lift and pressing the number for my floor. Only when the door is completely shut do I sink against the wall and begin to cry.

I don't want to be homeless; I don't want to live off the streets without a job or home. My hair is greasy from having no water, my clothes stink, and I can't apply for another loan. It had taken me five years to earn my degree, and by the time I had graduated only two months ago, I had collected more student loans than I could possibly afford to pay back.

If my parents could see me now, I'm sure they would disown me.

With a jolt the elevator slows to a stop. I scramble out of it and into my one room apartment down the hall. I don't have time to think, I don't have time to decide if this is my only option, or even the best one, I simply shove whatever I can see into my bag, making sure I collect anything of true value.

And walk right back out.

I'm not going to stay in this rabbit-hole any longer. I have a life to life and dreams to reach. I don't know when I'm going to eat again, how I will take a bath or where I will sleep tonight. I just know, in this moment, that I'm not going to sit in a damp apartment and wait to figure it all out. I'm going to live in the moment and take one step at a time.

By the time the sun has set deep beyond the horizon, the street lights have already flickered on and the city has come alive. I'm already ready to go back to Mr. Brown and grovel at his feet for my place back. I feel more lost and alone than ever.

I weave though the crowds of people congregating in clusters on the sidewalk and continue walking, waiting for something, anything to happen. With any luck I'll pass an elementary school or playground of some sort and curl in a slide. I had done it before and as far as my options go, it is definitely not the worst case scenario.

At some point I think of calling one of my few friends from college, Jasper Hale. My first year of college we had shared some classes together and had formed a pretty good friendship out of it, but he was a junior then. We had been close, like siblings, and still are for the most part. I haven't heard from him a few weeks, though, but something told me, if I call him, he would be here…maybe.

I sigh, shuffling my feet forward. I have been walking for hours and want nothing more than to curl up in a warm bed and sleep for days. When I catch sight of a slightly outdated public pay phone a few feet away, I know exactly what I have to do. I quicken my pace and approach the dirty, graffiti filled phone poll. I swing my old brown messenger bad in front of me and begin to rummage through it for two quarters.

Somehow, I manage to find them swiftly and insert them into the machine, praying it still works and that Jasper isn't already asleep or at Alice's house, his fiancée.

After the third ring, I'm just about to hang up and figure out a Plan B when someone picks up. "Jasper Hale's personal phone, Becky McDonald speaking." Whoever this Becky is, she is definitely way to energized for this time of nighgt, and I wonder what she's on and why she's answer Jasper's phone. I know he has a secretary for the office, but for his cell phone too?

I clear my throat, look down at the sidewalk and question whether or not this is a good idea. "Uh, hi, this is Bella, Bella Swan. I'm a friend of Jasper's." I pause to take a deep breath, "Is he there?" I don't feel like talking to a secretary, I know it will be easier for me if I just talk to him directly instead of through some intern.

"One second, please." I can hear some muffled voices in the background. Whoever was there is obviously talking about me, and I'm sure one of them is Jasper or at least a man.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" I'm surprised when I hear his southern drawl. I honestly hadn't expected him to want to talk to me after hearing parts of the conversation on the other side. It hadn't seemed like he was particularly thrilled with the idea of taking my call so late at night.

I try to quickly figure out how I'm going to ask him before answering. "Fine, fine…well, no, not really, Jasper?" I question, internally deciding if he answers I will tell him and if he simply brushes me off, I'd play it off as nothing and see him at lunch later in the week and let him get back to doing whatever it is twenty-five year old men do at eleven o'clock on Wednesday nights.

"Bella, what is it? Are you alright?" Something about his anxious tone makes my selfish insides tingle. Somewhere, deep down, Jasper actually still cares about my nerdy bookworm self.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, still breathing." – I chuckle nervously and cringe at my lame attempt to lighten the atmosphere- " I was actually wondering if there was any way you could possibly perhaps manage to- " Luckily, he interrupts my hopeless cowardly rambling.

"Just spit it out Bells, you know I'm there for you." He orders with a sigh.

"I need somewhere to stay tonight." Heat spreads throughout my face and down my neck as embarrassment sweeps through me. Here I stand with nothing more than an old ratty messenger bag, homeless, while Jasper is probably at some fancy publishing firm, getting ready to leave for his extravagant apartment somewhere in the city.

I know I could have easily asked him for money when I started to drown in debt, I know he would have given it to me without even asking me to pay him back, but I couldn't. I couldn't slash at my pride that badly, I couldn't give up the part of myself that told me I could do anything I wanted to…on my own. This is the most wounding I think my pour pride can handle.

"Where are you and are you safe?" No "are you in trouble" or "why"s come out of his mouth, but then again, I know him enough not to expect him to dig for details right now.

I rattle off the street corner I'm standing on, meanwhile looking around for some fast food restaurant or diner I can sneak into and wash up in the bathroom. After a quick good-bye and a promise from Jasper that he'd be here within an hour, I scramble across the street to a local gym.

One thing I know about fitness centers is that business men sometimes go there during their lunch break and nearly always take a shower before leaving. I figure if I am somehow able to inconspicuously get into there, I might just be able to wash off everything that had happened the last few days and be completely fresh for when Jasper picks me up.

**There you have it. Short and sweet. Let me know if you think I should continue or just give up on writing anything other than in my journal! If I do continue updates will be weekly, longer, and hopefully not something I come up with at 11 o'clock at night.**

**-Rae**


	2. Chapter O2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really hadn't expected ya'll to actually want me to continue! This chapter's a little bit longer, and I'll be working on slowly increasing the length as I get further into the story. Still let me know what you think about the story, I love to hear ya'll thoughts.**

**Also, I would really like to have a Beta Reader who can edit what I write. Maybe give some input and advice as well. Send me a message if you or someone you know is interested.**

**Here we go.**

**Chapter O2:**_She just needs someone to take her home_

**BPOV**

My arm dangles over the side of the old wooden bench I'm currently laying on, my glasses hanging loosing from my fingers. Luckily, I'm in a smaller part of town, one that isn't heavily populated a few minutes to midnight on a Wednesday night, so I don't feel weird about relaxing on the bench. I probably wouldn't have been uncomfortable lying on the bench if the area was crowded, but it sure did help not having people staring and making comments at you every five minutes…not like I would know or anything.

I close my eyes, enjoying the wind brushing against my face, blowing my clean wet hair.

If I hadn't been able to scurry through the gym's doors before they closed behind a group of college-aged guys, I honestly don't know what I would've done. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that having Jasper show up with me looking like a street rat wasn't going to go over well. He'd ask too many questions I wouldn't have answers to. I knew he knew that I wasn't exactly well off, but I didn't plan on telling him how much in the gutter I really was. After all, I was a grown woman with a college degree; I could handle my own problems.

I didn't need a white knight to sweep me off my feet.

I did; however, need to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

Even if I stayed with Jasper tonight, that didn't solve where I was going to stay the night after that or the one after that. The sooner I could get out of Jasper's the fewer questions I would have to answer. I know I can't afford rent anywhere remotely inhabitable without a job, a job I can't seem to get.

Apparently just because I had walked across a stage donning a fancy robe and a newly signed degree meant nothing unless you had recommendations and a name to back it up. I had applied to countless places, had half as many interviews scheduled, and absolutely no offers.

But I simply refuse to give up.

Why couldn't they have given me a manual to life instead of a useless plaque? It sure would have made my life a hell of a lot easier.

I take a deep, calming breath. Somehow, someday, I'll figure it all out. One day I'll be a book editor with a nice office and fancy apartment to go home to at the end of the day. I will have my own business card complete with an elegant inscription beneath my name. I'll attend extravagant banquets, parties and conventions, have more frequent flyer miles than I'll know what to do with, and order a college intern around during the summers.

I know, one day, that'll all come true.

Until then, however, I'm stuck rationing my negative funds and throwing my hair into buns in order to hide the grease and dandruff I can't afford to wash out.

Bright lights flash against my close lids and I clench them tighter in hope of blocking it out. I can hear the gentle hum of the engine as it cruises down the smooth payment, coming to a stop in what I could only assume to be one of the fitness center's parking spots.

I crack open one eye, lean over to catch a glimpse of the car, and flop back down, shifting against the bench to get more comfortable. I'd been in Jasper's car enough times to know which car he actually had, and the small black flashy sedan idling on the curb definitely wasn't it, unfortunately. It wasn't as if I minded waiting for him, it was just that October in Seattle isn't exactly the warmest place in the world, especially with a wet head.

Whoever it was cut their engine and got out the car, slamming the door behind them.

"No man, I don't see anyone." The mystery man sighs, "There's just some person sleeping on a bench and a few people working out. No, no, there isn't anyone else. What? Dude, you're lucky I even came; I'm not going to- fine. Fine but if she goes a-wall on me, I blame you."

I hear a click from his phone as he ends the call with a groan. His feet shuffle against the cement as he…walks over to me, I think?

The sounds of the shuffling get louder as he approaches the bench. I peak out of my left eye and catch a blur of navy blue slacks. I let out a gust of air and swing my arm up so that I can place my glasses on and see again. After propping myself up with my arms, I glance over at Mystery Man, standing right in front of me.

I nearly gasp at the sight of him. Sure, he has a scowl on his face, black bags beneath his eyes, and his cooper hair is in disarray, but that doesn't take away from his beauty. He's gorgeous, from the smooth skin on his face, to the depth of his green orbs and the way his suit hugs his obviously toned body; this man is definitely not unfortunate looking.

"Uh…can I help you?" I ask, after uncomfortably sitting under his gaze for at least a minute or so. It seems like the polite thing to do.

He scrunches his eyebrows together and reaches into his pants pockets, I can hear the clank of his keys and he twiddles with them. "Are you Bella?" He asks, avoiding my original question and making one of his own.

I tilt my head to the side and try to see if I recognize Mystery Man. As I look closer, I know for sure I've never seen this man in my life. Surely, if I had, I would've remembered him. I slowly nod, cautiously, waiting for him to suddenly stuff me in his trunk.

He lets out a sigh of what I could only assume to be relief. "Oh thank god. Come on then." Mystery Man takes a step back with both hands in his pockets.

I give him a look. Does this complete stranger really expect me to just follow him into his car in the middle of the night? Do I really come off that naïve? The only reassurance I have is that he knew my name, or at least part of my first name, but then again, any good stalker would.

"Thanks, but I'm really waiting for a friend." I say as politely as I can, slouching back onto the bench but not lying down. It'd be harder for him to pick me up in this position than it would if I was just lying here, I decide internally, hoping that it actually makes a difference.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, Yes, I know. Jasper Hale, right? He had to leave for a company emergency in Oregon, he sent me to collect you." Mystery man explains exasperatedly. "Now that that's all settled, can you get in the car? I don't have all night to stand here waiting for you to make up your mind." He tags on a full-toothed smile at the end and despite his horrible attitude I can't help but swoon inside.

Hesitantly I rise from the bench, grabbing my bag from the ground and slinging it over my shoulder. "I'll go on one condition, I need your name." I state, figuring if he knew all of the things about me and Jasper that he was either actually a friend of Jasper's or a serious stalker that had done his research and deserved the catch.

I'm hoping it's the first.

He clears his throat and looks at me like I've just asked why the sky was blue. "Edward, Edward Cullen." He says, sounding awfully similar to James Bond.

I shrug, hugging my back closer to me. Edward stares at me for a moment before shaking his head and briskly walking over his car, sliding into the driver's spot.

I stumble over, ignoring my growing headache and the heat filling my cheeks. Nearly tripping into the car, I set my bag onto my lap and quickly buckle up for one of my most uncomfortable quiet car rides to date.

He glances over at me briefly before starting up the engine and speeding out of the lot. My hands immediately reach down to clench the edge of the seat before I'm thrown across the car. With wide eyes I stare at the side of his head, wondering if he's even sober. Probably should've asked that five minutes ago, huh?

My eyes flicker down to the speedometer and cringe when I see the dial hovering over ninety. I didn't even know cars could actually go the fast, the result of being raised by a cop who drove five under the limit.

Without looking away from the road, he reaches down to the control panel and begins to fiddle with a few buttons. Moments later an obnoxiously loud, glass shattering song screeches through the sound system. I cringe into the seat, the screamo music only flaring my headache.

I stare at him incredulously, wondering if he even remembers that I'm with him.

"Is that really necessary?" I snap; the music like nails on a chalkboard. "Like, really?" I add in a surprisingly ditsy voice.

I blame the music for clouding my head.

His head barely turns in my direction before he snorts and rolls his thumb around a circular piece on his steering wheel. I assume it's the volume controller because seconds later the music blares even louder and a smirk makes an appearance on his face.

I huff and glare, turning my attention to the scenery flashing by us. What Jasper was one when he decided Edward should come and get me, I might never know. After all, he easily swept away any competition for 'World's Biggest Prick'.

-x-x-x-

"Where are we going?" I ask, slightly panicked when we pull into an unfamiliar parking lot. I stretch my neck in order to look out the windows, praying that I wasn't right about him being a crazed stalker.

Edward chuckles slightly, "My apartment, of course."

"I thought I was going to Jasper's." He had said that Jasper, and probably Alice as well, was in Portland, but I didn't think that meant I couldn't stay in his apartment. It wasn't like I hadn't been there alone before.

Edward shakes his head, turning the car into an underground garage. My breath hitches, I knew it. Deep down I knew it. This was it. He wasn't a friend of Jasper; odds are they probably didn't even know each other. I was going to die and Edward was going to kill me, probably stash my body behind one of the stone columns.

"Jasper took his keys, he didn't think about it until he was already at the airport and it was too late to turn around. You'll just have to stay with me…unless of course you'd rather I bring you to a hotel or something." Edward pulls the key out of the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door, half of his body already out leaning out. I swear I hear him mutter something, but he's too far away for me to make anything out.

I shake my head, doing the same, and quickly follow after him. He leads to an elevator where he presses a bottom a little too far up for my liking. I wasn't afraid of heights, per say, but even with his attitude getting surprisingly better; I still don't trust Edward on the 32th floor. I wouldn't put it past him to nudge me just a little too hard a little too close to the edge.

The ride up doesn't take as long as I had expected and before I have time to wrap my mind around the whole situation, the doors ding open. Edward steps out, holding his hand in front of the doors as I walk out after him. I look around on the floor, surprised at how big it actually is.

"You coming?" Edward asks, his voice laced with amusement. I blush, avoiding his gaze as I step around him and into the darkened apartment. He reaches behind me and the lights flicker on, his scent surrounding me. It takes all the strength I have left to prevent myself from taking in a deep breath. After dropping his keys onto a small table, he turns to me.

"I'm not going to force you to stay here or anything. It was Jasper's idea. If you want to, you can stay in the guest room." He runs a pale hand through his bronze locks, leaving the choice entirely up to me.

I nod, looking down at my scuffed shoes. I feel pressure on my shoulder and immediately my head snaps up. Edward's hand doesn't move, not even when I turn to glare at it. He's trying to take my bag. Some part of me knows that he isn't going to steal it from me, but the other part, the part of me that knows this bag and everything in its all that I have, clutches onto it tighter.

"Hey, its fine, I'm just going to carry it for you. You look wiped." His voice is soft, almost as if he's talking a small child.

My blush darkens; I drop my shoulder and hand so that he can slide the bag off my shoulder. The weight immediately leaves, giving me a little more strength that I had before.

He offers a soft smile as he continues walking down the long hallway. When he finally stops in front of a closed door, I almost sigh in relief. At this point, I don't even care that I don't know this man, that I've never met him in my entire life, and don't know a thing about him, except that he listens to horrible music and is half asshole.. It doesn't even bother me that I'm going to fall asleep in his house without even knowing who he really is. All I know is that behind that door is a bed, a bed I fully intend on snuggling up in and sleeping for a very, very long time.

"Well, this is it," Edward opens the door and gestures with his arm, "It hasn't been used yet so the sheets are clean. Through that door is the bathroom, and if you need anything my room's three doors down and to the right." He walks in to place my bag on the bed.

I nod again, biting down on my lip to stop the yawn that was threatening to break through. I manage to mumble out a muffled 'thanks' before he starts to leave. I turn to my bag, slowly unzipping it. I'm about to dump all of its contents onto the nice fluffy red comforter when I hear a soft, almost whispered, "Goodnight Bella.".

My head snaps over my shoulder, hoping to get a glance at him before he leaves, and say it back to him. By the time I'm able to look, he's already gone with the door shut quietly behind him.

I change into the only comfortable clothes I own before shaking my head and dropping down onto the bed, not even bothering to take my bag off of it. Within seconds of my head hitting the pillow, I'm already drifting away into a long awaiting, much needed sleep of years past.

**So that's that. Bella and Edward meet. No, I'm not going to rush this, I just needed this to happen. I'm sorry if it was a little slow and uneventful. It's the starter chapters here and I can't have a whole lot of plot and suspense...yet. It'll pick up soon, I promise.**

**Review!**

**Next update most likely Wednesday...maybe a bit sooner if ya'll really show me you want one. :]**

**-Rae**


	3. Chapter O3

**Thank you so much for all the comments and reviews! I didn't reply to any this time, but from now on I'll definitely be responding to everything ya'll say.**

**This chapter isn't really edited. I looked through it and I really hope it makes sense and isn't rushed or missing pieces. I would really love for someone to help me with that, be my Beta-reader for this story. Hopefully they'll be able to help my writing improve by editing it. If you're interested please drop me a review or pm and we can talk about it!**

**Here we go. I'm not sure if I mentioned this already, but I would advise reading this story in the 1/2 screen view.**

**Author's note at the bottom!**

**Chapter O3:**_She swears theres no difference between lies and compliments_

**BPOV**

Warm sheets surround my body that is currently sunken into a cozy mattress. Still half asleep, I snuggle into them, bringing the comforter up under my chin. It's been at least a couple of years, if not longer, since I've been privileged to a soft warm comfortable bed and I plan to take full advantage of it. I tuck my knees up against my chest, trying to get the most out of the plush mattress.

Slowly, I wake up, opening one eye at a time until I can see a blurry cream wall in front of me. As soon as it registers into my brain that I am in fact not in my bed or apartment, my body snaps up until I'm completely upright.

The quick movement causes a blast of blood into my head, forcing my balance to be shaken. I never had good balance or coordination, and at this point in my life, it didn't appear to be improving. As soon as I bolt up, my body sways to the side. I can tell just by the dip in the mattress that I'm close to the edge. My already fuzzy world is spinning. I begin to panic and I reach out to catch myself on the side table, hoping to prevent myself from tumbling down off the bed.

Me, being the blind bat that I am, miss the blurred table and place my hand on nothing but air. My body tangles in the sheets, rolls over the edge of the bed, and clunks down on the wooden floor.

"Uhmph," I groan; the same body that was floating into the pillow bliss seconds before now aching. There wasn't a carpet on the side of the bed and the hard cold wooden floors are anything but forgiving. Not willing to move, I lay there completely still.

Not realizing that I'm no longer inhaling toxic waste, my head begins to throb as per usual for the morning. I clinch my eyes shut, ignoring my tangled limbs and messaging my head with my fingertips. I don't know if it actually helps, but minutes later the pangs dull into a soft ache and I'm able to unwrap myself from the sheets. Before I even attempt to get up off the ground, I reach my arm back, patting around on the side table's surface until I feel my cold thick rimmed glasses.

I grip them tightly; slide them off the table and into my lap before I'm able to position them onto my face. They grip around my ears perfectly. I sigh, enjoying my newfound ability to see.

Quickly I throw the sheets up onto the bed, not bothering to make it yet, and scurry over to my bag. With a huff, I pick it up and drop it onto the bed. I'm still wearing my dirty clothes from yesterday. I know I need to change, no, _have_ to change before I leave the guest room.

The only problem is I don't know what I'll change into.

I've already returned the nice dress I had worn, tags tucked in, to an interview I had a few days ago. All I have left were the old jeans and the university sweatshirt I had on, a pair of torn sweatpants, and a navy sweater that I had stuffed into my bag. I know I couldn't change into either one of the garments in my bag; they are dirtier than the grimy clothes I have on.

It wouldn't have bothered me, not normally at least. Sure, I don't mind wearing new clean clothes, in fact I happened to love the smell of clean linen around me, but that doesn't mean dirty clothes bothered me either. I know where I am in life and how hard I had worked to get here. I still have a long way to go, but if wearing dirty, smelly clothes and living on the streets now meant that one day I will be able to fulfill my dreams, I'll do it. Every single day until then I'll wear them, and that is exactly what I am doing.

I huff, today on the other hand is critical.

I couldn't go out into the living area of one of Jasper's trusted friends in the same clothes I was wearing last night, and I certainly couldn't change into the dirtier alternative. Despite Edward's bipolar attitudes last night, I knew he'd tell or complain to Jasper that he'd let someone with absolutely no hygiene stay with him, and I couldn't let that happen.

I absolutely refused to let him win.

I look up at the ceiling hoping for a divine intervention or anything else that would help me figure everything out. I turn my attention around the room, trying in vain to ignore the feeling that everything in the room was of great expense. I close my eyes and think.

And think.

And think.

….and think even more.

It takes a few laps of pacing around the room before an idea clicks into my head. It isn't the most fail-proof thought that's ever popped into my head, but at this point desperation takes over. I quickly strip out of my old gray sweatshirt and shimmy off my jeans. I shiver in only my white stained camisole and quickly yank out the sweatpants. Stepping into them, I feel surprisingly accomplished.

In a tank and sweatpants I can easily write them off as old comfortable pajamas. Hopefully Edward's job starts sometime soon and he'll be gone before I have to change into actual clothes. Glancing at the clock, I note the time, _7:48,_and shove everything I had taken out back into my bag. Gently, I place it on the floor and begin to work on making the bed.

To be honest, in my apartment, I really hadn't ever taken the time to make up the small fold out cot. No one ever came over and it didn't bother me having it unmade all the time. I was barely in there anyways. The workers at the orphanage I had stayed at until I was eighteen and able to go to college didn't really care about made beds either, and once I moved into my dorm I was already a lost hope in that department.

After five years of never making a bed, I struggled to get the sheets to lay right. I don't want to leave his room looking like a tornado had flown through, but after minutes of my failed attempts I pat the pillows and leave the bed as nicely as I can. It wasn't like he had earned a well made bed, anyways. Besides, it didn't look like this room was used very often for anyone to tell the difference.

Hesitantly, I make my way towards the door and open it, leaving the comforts of the guest bedroom in order to brave the mysterious man that is Edward.

"No, Jasper, no way in hell am I-" I hear Edward speaking harshly. He isn't yelling, but the tone of his voice alone is enough to express his feelings. The brave me, the one not cowering in the corner, decides to make her presence known by softly stepping around the corner. I immediately spot him pacing back and forth across the floor, looking at his feet, his pale hand running through his already disheveled bronze hair. Like last night, he's wearing navy pin-striped slacks and a white button up shirt…that's completely open.

Apart from the few times my brother and I went swimming when we were younger, it's one of the few times I've seen a bare male chest. I only catch glimpses as he turns, but the way his muscles ripple when he moves his arms as he gesticulates in the air turns my insides to mush and my face a dark red.

"I don't want her. I'll find someone on my own. She hardly presents herself in a professional manner." My hearts freezes. I know, in that moment, that he's talking about me. What other girl had he picked up last night and was sleeping in his guest room would he and Jasper be referring to? I don't even know this man, but his harsh words pierce my heart, one syllable at a time. "I don't want to be made a fool of because the women working for me look like street urchins. She's _your_ friend, man, not mine."

He yanks the phone away from his ear and presses down on it, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He throws it across the room and it flings into the back of the couch before sliding down it. I flinch away from the movement.

I make a move to take a step back and run for the room I slept in. The second my foot presses down onto the wooden panel, it creaks, and I internally roll my eyes. Of course, like any cliché movie, the one part of the floor I step on happens to be the oldest one in his surprisingly modern apartment. What happened to plush carpets?

Time stops and he whips his body in my direction, his fierce green orbs staring me down.

I'm a deer caught in the headlights on a late summer's night. I can't move, I can barely breathe. He's breathing heavily and takes a step forward, "What?" Edward snaps.

My brain is telling me to respond, but my body doesn't agree. Somehow I can't manage to move my lips and form the words. I'm frozen on the spot.

His face immediately softens; bipolar Edward is back. "Look, I'm sorry; it's been a stressful morning." He chuckles almost hysterically, running a hand through his hand and tugging at the ends. He glances down at his feet before looking back up at me. "How much did-"

"I'm not a street urchin." I interrupt him, my voice half as strong and defensive as I had wanted it to be. "My place has bugs and the terminator isn't coming until Monday." I add, lying through my teeth. It wasn't like he'd know the difference. I don't care if I had to tell him I had a piranha infestation, I refuse to look like the fool in this situation. He could think whatever he wanted, but I sure am not going to ignore what he says. I'll say whatever I have to in order to make him think I have a logical reason for last night.

At least Edward has the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Bella, I know you're not some homeless street rat. It's just my PA left without any notification, quit right on the spot yesterday night, and…I'm sure you really don't care about my problems." He chuckles nervously before looking up from his feet, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Truce?"

I look at his outstretched hand for a few seconds and I can feel him growing antsy. He shuffles his weight from foot to foot, his shiny Penny Loafters squeaking beneath him. The vulnerability and complete hopelessness he shows in that one moment is so uncharacteristic and out of place that I can't help but feel uncomfortable. It's a full 360 from the prick I had experienced last night and I can't help but wonder if I was on to something with thinking he had some serious mood swing personality disorder.

There was just no way he could go from both sides of the spectrum in such short of time.

Looking at him, I know I can't stay mad at him, and even though his words did hurt me, I take his hand and shake it softly, my heart still heavy.

Just because Edward said he was sorry, only means so much. It doesn't erase the fact that he _thought _those things. Stressed or not, something about me triggered him to think I was an unprofessional street urchin he'd be embarrassed to be seen with. Even though I knew he probably didn't mean it all and that it came from the weight of everything that was apparently happening in his life, it didn't ease the ache. He still said it, he still thought and believed it enough to tell Jasper.

My sensitive overemotional self was still hurting.

I clear my throat, crossing my thin pale arms across my body. He speaks before I have the chance to think of anything, "Are you hungry?"

Something in his remorseful expression makes me nod. He smiles softly, grabbing the back of his neck. He's staring at me so I look back, waiting for him to make a move seeing as I have no clue as to where the kitchen is located. When he doesn't look away, I look down, wondering what has caught his undivided attention.

Blush consumes my face when I notice my ensemble. Seconds ago I was stating I wasn't homeless, and yet here I was standing in ratty sweatpants and a dirty camisole. I bring my hair over my shoulder, attempting to shield as much as my body as possible. Something in the movement breaks his attention and his head snaps up.

"Er, sorry. Nice P.J.s," Edward says his voice laced with amusement. Before I can react he points his thumb backwards, "The kitchen's over here." He mumbles, turning around and walking in the direction of his finger.

I follow him, my mind in complete jumbles. First, Edward's the gruff businessman, then he turns into the sweet hostess followed by the arrogant jerk and then into the awkward bachelor. I blink twice, hoping to clear my thoughts.

"I usually just get coffee so there really isn't much to eat." I hear Edward's muffled voice as he digs through empty cabinet after empty cabinet. "Pop-tarts?" he asks, turning around to hold up two silver packages.

My stomach growls on cue. "Sounds good to me."

I smile to show him it doesn't make a difference to me, because honestly it doesn't. I haven't eaten in at least a day, since I haven't been able to bring myself to spend money on a meal that wouldn't make me sick.

Lately for some reason unbeknownst to me, I hadn't been able to keep anything cheap and easy down long enough to digest it. It made eating on a budget incredibly difficult and annoying.

His responding grin lights up the room, "Good, good." He mumbles, grabbing two plates and glasses before juggling them over to the table. He slides a one of each over into two different spots, gesturing with a wave of his hand for me to take at seat at one as he heads towards the refrigerator.

I take the spot closer to the wall, eager to dig in. I know it'll probably upset my stomach later, but honestly, I can't bring myself to care. I'm tired of always living like someone who doesn't have anything. Even though I don't, after sleeping here and seeing how real people live, I'm tired of distinguishing my life by how much I have. I'm more than that, I'm a person, and from this moment on I vow to not let that aspect of my life affect me any longer.

"Uh, I think the milk's a bit old, chunks aren't supposed to be in there. How about some orange juice? I just bought it yesterday." He sounds proud to have fresh juice and I find myself agreeing to it.

After filling our glasses and putting the jug up, he slides into the seat next to mine, ripping open his package and taking a bite that eliminates over half the pop-tart. I stare at him, my mouth open in shock until he notices and I snap my head back down, quickly breaking off a piece and placing it into my mouth. I let it sit there, on my tongue, savoring the chocolaty goodness. I almost moan, but quickly start chewing before it comes out and I embarrass myself further.

Edward clears his throat after downing his two pop-tarts and the full glass of orange juice. He plays with his long lean fingers before beginning to tear his napkin into pieces. I try to place bigger pieces and chew quicker, not wanting him to feel obligated to sit with me when he has other things to do.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward asks the napkin piece still in his hands, twirled around his fingers. He looks at me, his eyes guarded. "I know we didn't exactly start off on the right foot, but how would you like to be my personal assistant?"

He must sense that I'm going to protest because he's quick to continue. "Now hear me out. You don't have to, but I know you want to be an editor, and Jasper's told me about how well you did in college and all the volunteer work you've done. Even if Jasper hadn't told me about you and you had applied, I'd still have given you a chance. You don't have to commit to a contract if you don't want to; we can do a say three month trial run?" He flashes me what could easily be the world's most charming smile. As he looks at me through his eyelashes there's nothing I can do but nod and say yes.

**I know it's a little rough and possibly boring/rushed. I'm not trying to rush their relationship, because I won't, BUT I really did need for them to meet/talk a bit. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Drop me a review telling me what you thought! I'll be sure to comment back this time. Also, if I get an amazing turn out of reviewers, I'll try to update this weekend.**

**-Rae**

**((NOTE! For those of you who have already read Beautiful Disaster and are wondering why I'm updating these chapters...I've added bits and pieces to every chapter in hopes of making the story flow better and help the characters develop more. So basically I'm cleaning everything up and improving what I can. I also feel like I've rushed the story a bit too much and this is me trying to slow it down a little bit. :) Thank you so much for you support and reviews! Don't worry, I'm almost through the re-vamping and getting into the updating! ))**


	4. Chapter O4

**No words can describe how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I know I could go on and on with the reasons and excuses but all that really matters is that I'm back in business. It took me a while to figure out how to manage my summer programs and volunteer work along with having to practice soccer daily, but I'm pretty sure I've figure it all out and will be updating regularly. That and the fact I outlined the next 15 chapters and won't have to figure everything out for a while. lol.**

**Thank you for your patience and I hope some of you are still around to read this. :)**

**I'm still in DESPERATE need for a BETA-READER. I'm trying to look through fanfiction but its a very long and tedious process because nearly all the ones they come up with haven't been on in a few years. If you are interested PLEASE let me know, I'll love you forever. :)**

**Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O4: **_And every magazine tells her she's not good enough_

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

The door closes with a clink, his steps fading as he walks away from the apartment. I'm still sitting at the table, frazzled and confused about what just happened minutes ago. The man who acted so ruff and rudely last night just treated me like a friend and offered me a job; to say I was slightly baffled would be the understatement of the year.

I rub two of my fingers across my closed eyes hoping to clear my thoughts and the growing headache. I know, even if it is a pity offer, taking the job would help me dramatically financially. I would be able to save up enough to pay off all the backed payments for various things and get back on my feet, maybe even rent an apartment once all that was done. Emotionally; however, I'm quite certain this will be the world's most intense rollercoaster.

One second he's the rude arrogant CEO, the next he's the sympathetic caring friend, and that's all within twelve hours.

I glance at the clock over the finely polished silver oven and sigh, knowing I have to come up with a plan for Monday. It's already the middle of Thursday morning, Jasper and Alice fly home late tomorrow night, and my 'extermination problem' doesn't get fixed until Monday morning. He offered to let me stay here as long as I needed to, and even though I really don't want to, it doesn't look like I have many other options yet. So I have about four days to find somewhere to live, new clothes, and a way to cut my straggling hair without blowing through what's left of my bank account.

While I can get by not paying rent, I can't go without paying off all the student loans I have. The small, rapidly fading bank account barely has enough to make the payments as it is. I know if I can make it through the first month as Edward's personal assistant I'll be able to stand a little firmer on my own two feet, but until then, I need a solid kink-free plan that won't let anyone know while still getting the job done.

I push back from the table, slide in the polished wooden chair and wipe up the crumbs with a napkin. I walk back to the guest room quickly, not feeling entirely comfortable alone in his house. I grab my bag and scurry into the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door behind me.

I look around the room, my eyes widening as I take in its grandeur. Edward's guest must never feel unwelcomed, that's for sure. The tub alone could double as a small swimming pool. I ignore the rest of it and scan the room for what I really need. I spot a door in the corner and make my way to it, carefully opening it. I gasp at the sight of it. Who has a walk in closet, in their bathroom?

Edward Cullen, that's who.

I take a step in, hesitantly reaching for a blow-dryer and a stack of white fluffy towels. As I walk out, I see a wrapped bar of soap and slip it into my hand as well. After I place everything on the closed toilet seat, I squat down, rummaging through my bag until I find my dirty jeans and sweater. I lay them down on the counter and turn to the sink, switching the knob to hot and closing the drain.

I wait until it's almost full before dipping my clothes in one at a time. I unwrap the soap and make sure it has enough water on it to bubble before I begin to scrub it across my jeans and sweater. It takes a while to do by hand, but eventually my clothes are dirt free and soapy fresh. I place each piece in the water, wipe the soap off and ring them out, attempting to get as much water as possible out of the clothes.

They hang over the edge of the tub, water slowly dripping down from them and onto the towel I had placed down. I quickly plug in the blow-dryer and turn it on, aiming it at my wet clothes. I expertly move it across them, drying the jeans and sweater before the room grows hot from the air. I flip it off, shoving it and the rest of the things I used back into the closet.

I strip slowly, snatching my clean clothes and slipping them on, smiling as the warm articles hug my body. They look clean and smell even better. I snuggle into them for a second before stuffing my old clothes into my bag and hurrying out of the bathroom.

I glance at the clock, realizing my laundry detour had taken longer than I had originally expected. I make up the time by jogging out of his apartment and taking the elevator instead of the stairs. I wince when I open the doors in the lobby, the warm air assaulting me almost immediately. I push the sleeves of my sweater all the way up my arm, frowning when the extra clothes folds over itself, completely defeating my attempts.

Lack of a food supply had dropped my weight over the past few months. I really hadn't thought much about it, but it was apparent by the way my clothes fit me that my body wasn't as big as it had been in college.

I shake it off and look around, my eyes widening as it hits me. He lives right in the heart of the city. Cars are zooming past me; people are bustling down the sidewalk, barely stepping around me. I raise my chin and make my way into the crowds, following them until I reach the shopping area. I pass by the designer stores and head for the bank I spot in the distance, relived as the crowds slowly fade the closer I get. Apparently people are more worried about spending money than saving it.

I approach the ATM machine with hesitation, not really wanting to spend the money but knowing that I have to. I can't go to work in either of the two outfits that I have in my bag. Even though I know I'll return any clothes I buy today, that still doesn't help my mindset. It's spending more money that I can't afford to spend. I'll be hard-pressed to make my loan payments this month and getting behind on them only causes me to have to spend even more in the long run.

I sigh, pressing the 'English' button down and wincing as I click 'enter' for the two hundred dollar withdrawal. The money shoots out at the bottom as I say no to a receipt. I count it quickly before folding it into my pocket, feeling its added weight immediately.

I pull the dress off the rack, smiling as I take in its appearance. It's blue, classy and conservative but not to the extreme. It doesn't really have any sleeves, only cut into a slight 'v' in the front, and appears to go down just to the knee, if I'm judging the length of it and my height right. I rub my thumb over the fabric, my happiness growing when I notice how soft and silky it is, definitely something I wouldn't mind wearing all day long.

I look around for the tag in order to check both the size and the price. It takes me a second to find one but once I catch a glimpse of the numbers I hang it back up with a little too much force, knowing there is no way I can spend that much on a dress.

I sigh, disappointment slowly slipping in despite my efforts to keep it out. _In a few months, I won't have this problem,_ I think that as I head to the next rack and the one after that until I find a dress I can actually afford and doesn't look like the sewing machine blew up on it.

I shuffle my way towards the check-out lines, quickly handing over the money necessary before hurrying out, the receipt carefully tucked away within the bag. I walk over to three other stores, picking out a different outfit in each one of them, all on the clearance rack and all returnable. I've never shopped in any of these places before and know for a fact that as long as these clothes aren't dirtied or damaged my plan will fall through without a glitch.

After stuffing three of the bags into the biggest one, I slip it over my arm and begin walking back to Edward's apartment. My pace is slow, not wanting to arrive two hours before he promised to be home. I know that he _said _I could stay with him until Jasper and Alice came home, but I wasn't entirely sure he wanted me roaming around his fancy house all day long. In fact, if I were him, I wouldn't trust anyone, especially someone I met off the streets, alone in it.

I stop mid-stride, scooting out of the way and onto a bench. I place the shopping bags down and slip a hand into the front pocket of my jeans, pulling out the bills I had left from my withdrawal. I move the money around in my hand, quickly counting it before shoving it back into the safety of my jeans. It's just enough for what I have planned.

Based on the breakfast Edward gave me and how long it took him to find food that wouldn't kill us, I assume that he doesn't have many edible things at his house and definitely doesn't cook often, if at all. I, on the other hand, grew up baking with my grandmother daily, making different treats and meals with her as much as possible. If it was one thing Bella Swan was good at, it was cooking.

I change directions, heading towards the Walmart I had passed earlier. I pick up the pace, knowing that Edward wouldn't appreciate a trashed kitchen when he comes home. I almost break up into a jog but when it's evident I haven't worked out in years I quickly slow to a walk, my breathing already labored and wheezing.

I make a mental note to start exercising more often.

I weave through the aisles, throwing all the generic brand ingredients I'll need into a hand cart. When I'm sure I've picked up everything I'll need and enough of each thing, I check myself out, depositing the money through the slot. I carefully place everything into one bag, except the eggs, and double bag it, adding strength to support the weight. I glance at the time on the receipt and snatch the bag up, hurrying out of the door and into Edward's apartment.

I drop the food off in the kitchen before heading to the quest room. Without delay, I place the shopping bags onto the bed, my messenger bag right beside them. I look down at what I'm wearing, and groan. I don't feel like re-watching the blue sweater once it's covered in eggs and flour, but I don't exactly want to gallivant around in nothing but the sweatpants and sweatshirt I wore this morning. I look around the room desperate to find something, anything that I can wear. I spot the cream tank lying on top of my dirty clothes. Even though I know it's faded, slightly dirty, and a little to lacking in the fabric department for my taste, I slip it on in place of the sweater and dash back to the kitchen, eager to finally be able to bake again.

It doesn't take long to find the unused pans and bowls I'll need so I'm able to get to work quickly, alternating between humming and singing as I stir the batter. The oven reaches the right temperature and beeps just as I begin dropping dollops of dough onto the cookie sheet. I fill the metal with it and slide it in the oven, hoping that Edward isn't deathly allergic to peanut butter.

The old wooden clock hanging on the wall near the door chimes six times. The red lazy boy recliner tucks me away when I fold my legs underneath me, adding to the comfort of the chair. I lean over, looking into the kitchen. The plate of still slightly warm cookies is sitting on the counter, all traces of flour, eggs, and milk vanished.

I plop back down, snuggling into the chair even more. It really is rather comfortable, I note as my head rests against the large plush pillow built into the back of it. I could already imagine Charlie sitting in it, beer in one hand plastic plate in the other, the Seahawks game blaring from the T.V. I smile at the memory and close my eyes, fighting back any emotions that might come with it.

I sit there, eyes closed, my mind completely blank. The clock chimes once right as I'm about to doze off, successfully waking me from my almost slumber. Seconds after I open my eyes, the door clicks shut and footsteps make their way down the hallway, fading as they hit the carpet.

"Oh hey," Edward says, pulling at his tie. I sit up in the chair, dropping my legs to the floor in the process. "I didn't know if you'd be here."

I smile and nod, not quite sure how he's expecting me to respond to that. Normally I'd probably come up with something witty and cute, but in his house, staying in a warm bed with food, I'm not going to risk upsetting him.

"That isn't…" He trails off, pointing to the tray. I laugh as he drops his briefcase and walks towards them quickly, his expression suddenly juvenile, all previous signs of stress gone. I follow him quietly, walking around him and into the kitchen to pour him a glass of milk. I slide it across the counter, shaking my head with a smile at the sight of him, cookie half in half out of his mouth, crumbs covering the top of his surely expensive suit.

"What?" He asks the food in his mouth distorting the word until it's almost unrecognizable.

I just laugh the part of my brain that allows me to talk obviously not working anymore. I watch as he swallows the remaining half and chases it down the milk. I feel odd just standing there standing but I don't make an effort to move or avert my attention.

Edward clears his throat when he's finished attacking the plate. I look up at his eyes making contact with the deep green. He stares back at me and I soon become uncomfortable, dropping my gaze back down to his pale neck.

There's an awkward moment when neither of us speaks and my mouth finally starts working. "I, uh, I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen or anything," I tell him, hoping the cookies will even out any annoyance he might have with me going through is stuff.

His neck moves back and forth, my eyes briefly flicker upwards and catch a glimpse of his bronze hair moving with the motion. "If you make anything half as good as these you can use the kitchen anytime you want. The pans are probably getting mad with me for never using them anyways."

I snort, knowing for a fact if they could feel anything they'd have beaten him to a pulp already for allowing the inch worth of dust that was on them to exist. Just that quickly the verbal machine is gone and I'm left standing there in the kitchen with Mystery Man unable to make any words pop into my brain.

"I would say we could go out and grab something but I'm so tired of walking around I'd rather just order pizza and watch a movie or something, if that's all right with you?" he asks while slipping out of his jacket and draping it over the gradient counter-top.

I nod and verbally agree to it, not really caring what we do. It's his house. He smiles and tells me where the movies are kept and to pick a few out that we could potentially watch. I haven't been to the theatres in years and don't have enough time to follow anything on the television so I start to panic about picking out a movie he'd actually want to watch. Despite everything I still hear myself agreeing to it with a smile.

Me, being the dork that I am, push my glasses up my nose and point to the area of the room he just pointed out to. "I'm just going to, uh, pick out the movies." I claim before starting to scamper away, blush heating up my face immediately.

I hear his soft chuckle behind me and crouch down by the self, gently pulling my hair in front of my face.

"What type of pizza do you want? I'll pretty much eat everything but please don't say you're a 'Just Cheese' person because I might have to kick you out. That shit just doesn't fly around here."

I laugh, shaking my head. "I like everything, and I mean everything on mine."I glance over my shoulder, not liking to be looking at other things when talking to someone, even if it's as casual as this.

Edward smirks, "I knew there was a reason I agreed to getting you." He reaches into his pocket to grab his phone, the sudden movement causing his scent to waft into the air around me. It takes every ounce of self-control that I have to not lean in and inhale it. I close my mouth and breathe through my nose, hoping to seem natural about it.

With the phone up to his ear, Mystery Man orders the pizza quickly before getting up to get whatever it is he needs. He's standing at the edge of the room before he turns back to me, "Oh and I don't have to work tomorrow. I figured we could go over everything for your start on Monday so we have all night, pick out as many as you feel up for."

Pizza and movies with Edward tonight and a full day of him tomorrow, this is either going to be a really good thing or the beginning of my demise.

**Yeah, I know, I suck for back-to-back sort of cliffies. I promise the next one won't be like that...I don't think it will anyways. I hope you liked it, even if it took three weeks and was a bit slow. I'm already beginning the next one and hoping to get it out for Wednesday. I know I'm aiming for the weekly updates but I may add in Sundays as well if ya'll seem interested enough. SO I'm going to be like all the other review-whore authors.**

**Ten reviews for chapter 5. I KNOW you guys can give me that especially after seeing how many people actually read last chapter. That's about 1% of the readers reviewing. **

**Let me know what you guys think and I'll be sure to respond. If you're really lucky I might send out teasers with the replies as well. :) Hope everyone is having a good summer and enjoying the world cup!**

**Lots of love,**

**Rae.**


	5. Chapter O5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys reached the 10 review mark the day I posted this. Ya'll are awesome!**

**I would like to thank my new beta **Everlastingmuse. **She willingly volunteered to put up with me and edit this story. She has some pretty amazing fics written that you should definitely check out. **

**Oh and in case you didn't notice, I dropped the rating down to 'T'. I'm about 95% sure we'll be seeing some smutty love in future chapters but at the moment this story doesn't merit a 'M' rating. It will one day but not now. I'll warn you when it changes again, if it changes again. **

**Here we go.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O5: **_She's just the way she is _

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

I'm already awake, fully dressed with the coffee brewing before Edward strolls into the kitchen. He's in the most casual clothes I have seen on him yet and while he's already showered, his droopy expression and disheveled hair reveal his true state. He mumbles a greeting and flops down onto a chair at the counter.

"Coffee?" I ask, filling my cup to the brim without even bothering to add anything to it. I like it strong and I like it black.

"Uh yes, definitely," Edward replies, "Just one sugar and cream, please." He adds, slouching down in the chair and cradling his head in his hand. I chuckle at the sight of him and quickly fix his cup. I walk over to my side of the counter and slide his cup across it. He catches it, drinking a gulp full before setting it down again.

"Much better," he smiles, his expression livening immediately. I watch as he reaches over to grab the bag of cookies from last night. He takes two out and eats them as one. "I figured we could go over everything for Monday today. I don't have anything to do so whenever you're ready."

I nod, rotating my mug in my hand. I look down at it and respond, "Now is good, I guess," I claim. I don't think it matters when or where we start, I just want to get it over with as soon as possible.

Edward tilts his head back and gulps down the rest of his coffee wincing as he sets it back down. He snatches another cookie before he slides off the barstool. "I'll go get it all from my office."

I wait until he's completely out of the room before placing our mugs into the sink. I eye the Ziploc bag cautiously, thoughts of the nauseous feeling I had after eating the pizza last night assaulting me at once. I scrunch my nose up before hesitantly taking one, nibbling on it slowly as I walk to the living room once again making myself comfortable on the couch.

Edward walks in shortly after, delicately balancing a small stack of papers in one hand and his laptop in the other. He sits down beside me, sliding the computer onto the coffee table and dropping the papers into my lap. I look down at the top sheet immediately noticing that it is a job description. I scan it quickly, not entirely surprised by anything on it. Sure, I had only worked part time in the campus bookstore throughout college and my experience with personal assistants went no further than what I had seen in books and movies, but nothing on the list was something I didn't think I could do.

I do; however, notice how much money would be coming out of my pocket to fulfill some of these demands. Daily seven dollar coffee, at least two meals a day, and weekly dry-cleaning visits; I don't know how I'll be able to afford it all even with the new salary. Mystery Man picks up on my expression.

"Don't worry about the costs of things; you'll be issued a company credit card. I would never make you pay for all of that. I'm not sure what phone you have but smart phones are definitely preferable. They'll make both you and my job easier. The company can also issue you a Blackberry if you feel you'll need one; just keep personal calls to a minimum." He rambles off as the dread starts to kick in.

I was never the technological one in the family. Tommy was the computer wizard and I was the bookworm, neither one of us ever bothering to cross over. We balanced each other out and on the rare occasion I actually used something with a plug or batteries Tommy would always be there to help me out. I'd never had a cell phone, never really saw the need for one when my friends and I were so close we could just walk over to each other's house unannounced. I'm not sure how Edward will take this seeing as the job definitely requires the use of one.

"I don't have one," I state, hoping he'll get the point without me having to explain further. I keep my eyes trained on the papers in front of me, toying with the corners and avoiding looking at him as much as possible.

"A cell phone? That's crazy everyone has one," Edward claims, "I told you if it's not able to perform the tasks we'll need it to the company can issue you one that can. When we go down there for a quick tour today we can pick on up for you."

I fold the edges over again before unfolding them and repeating. I want to crawl into a hole and never resurface.

"No, I mean, I don't have one at all," maybe this time it'll click for him.

He chuckles, "Really Bella, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, most people don't just have smartphones for the sake of having them. You can place your SIM card into the one Claire, my last PA, left behind, if you want. It'll save you the trouble of re-downloading all of those files. "

My eyes narrow, "Really Edward, are you _that_ dense," I snap, his words finally hitting a nerve. "I told you twice that I don't have a phone, and I don't. Not a fancy one, not a cheap one, not even one of those stupid pay phones!"

I look up at him finally brave enough to see his expression. He's taken back by my sudden outburst and is gaping at me. I know I'll be incredibly embarrassed later when it fully sinks in, but right now, sitting on the couch with him, I'm anything but. He clears his throat and straights out his expression.

"I guess we'll just have to rectify that situation." Mystery Man says, taking the papers off my lap and dropping them on top of his computer.

"Wait, what?" He's back to being an enigma again. I know what he means I just don't understand the why behind it.

Edward smirks, "Really Bella, are you _that_ dense," he mocks in a strangely high pitched voice. I can't hold back the laugh that follows. In a normal tone he continues, "We are going to get you a phone. Its bit of a walk from there to the office but it'll give us enough time to go over everything we need to."

I nod, not bothering to move from my spot yet. I'm still lost on the reasoning behind his motives, but I try to push it to the back of my mind and enjoy the comfort of the plush cushions. I don't know where Edward got these couches but I swear I could live on one they're so comfortable. I blush when he catches me watching him stretch and look the other way.

"Well come on then, we have work to do," he teases, waving his arm dramatically to the door. I shake my head and chuckle but head to the doorway anyways. He quickly disappears to grabs a few things and I wait patiently, slightly concerned on how this is going to go over. Edward confuses me; he's hot and then he's cold, he eats cookies for breakfast, and even though I'm slowly beginning to trust and actually like the man, I don't want him to know the truth about me. I bite on my fingernails, worried that within a few days it'll come into view without my permission, that he'll notice I really am the street rat he accused me of being yesterday.

I take a deep breath to calm me as Edward appears again, slipping his phone into his back pocket. I cross my fingers and toes, maybe just maybe this day won't be that bad at all.

Wrong.

I don't know who claimed that crossing your fingers brought you luck, but whoever they are, they were seriously mistaken. It takes me and Edward a solid hour to find a phone that I can operate somewhat easily. The sales associate had been nagging us until Edward eventually snaps and tells him to go away with an Andrew Jackson. Apart from that he has been rather patient about the whole thing, going through each phone with me slowly. After I mess up the same thing on the same phone a third time he groans, tugs at his hair before clenching his fists and continuing in the calmest voice he can manage.

I finally just pick the one that Edward told me too. We quickly left the store and started down the road, the new shiny red Blackberry tucked into my front pocket. I felt powerful and strangely normal with it there.

"Hey, I need to run into the bookstore a few stores up to pick up an order. You can wait on the bench, I'll be quick." Edward announces. He glances over at me quickly before jogging up the steps and into the store.

I nod even though he can't see me and walk over to the familiar looking wooden bench. I sigh when my back hits the wooden bars, my body relaxing instantly. Most people find these benches to be incredibly uncomfortable and stiff. Me? I love them. I love the way they curve with your back and bend slightly if you lean on them. To me they're that comfortable familiar thing that I can never get enough of. They give Edward's couches a run for their money, that's for sure.

I look at the stores around me and spot one that stands out to me. I squint my eyes through my glasses to get a better look at it. A smile slowly starts making its way onto my face as the ideas run wild in my head. Maybe something good will come out of this day after all.

It's in that moment as I sit waiting for Edward to return that I spot the one building that will change my life. Even though I can't see through the tinted windows, I know what would be inside if I opened the door; rows of sweaty bodies working hard to achieve the ultimate body. I smile, my eyes spotting an advertisement posted near the door.

_24 Hour Fitness presents the Get Fit Challenge. Now for just a dollar a day you will have full membership to help get America in shape. Details inside._

I stand, glancing behind me. Edward is still a good three people back from the checkout counter. I quickly weave my way through the slow traffic and hesitantly approach the building, not believing I'll actually be able to pull this off.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the glass door. The lanky teenager behind the counter looks up and buzzes me in not bothering to remove his headphones. I roll my eyes, pull the door open and hold my head up high, internally singing the Little Engine that Could's anthem.

_I think I can, I think I can._

The stench hits me at once almost forcing me to gag. I start breathing out through my mouth and approach the counter.

"Hi, I saw your ad outside. Do you have any more information?" I ask trying to be as polite as possible. The boy looks up at me, headphones still in place and reaches over to grab a brochure.

"Here, everything you need to know is inside," he claims before looking right back down at his cell phone. I look at him incredulously and wonder how the hell he got this job while I couldn't find anyone to hire me to save my life. I shake my head and grab the pamphlet, mumbling thanks before hurrying out.

Mystery Man and I walk out of the doors at the same time. While I spot him immediately, he continues to search around the bench I told him I would wait on. Panic slowly works its way into his eyes and I quickly weave through the cars, not wanting him to be concerned. He notices me approaching and relaxes.

"Next stop, Cullen and Hale Publishing." He announces, leading us through the throngs of people. We barely make it ten feet when his phone begins to ring. I listen as he picks it up.

"Hey man, yeah, all's good," he pauses, "What? Of course not, she's right here. Yeah, yeah, sure. Oh, really? Wow, how did you manage that? No, that's great. I'll tell her. 'Kay, see you tomorrow then." Edward hangs up quickly, slipping the phone back into his pocket before turning his attention to me.

"That was Jasper. Apparently he was able to finish everything a day early so he and Alice are catching the first flight out, they'll be here early tomorrow morning and want to meet up for breakfast. I told him it was fine."

I nod and smile, truly happy that I'll be able to see Jasper again. He is the closest friend I have and has been there for me since college. "Okay," I feel the need to respond verbally.

We walk the next few blocks slowly, the summer heat in full force. Edward talks about everything he thinks I'll need to know as we go, occasionally asking me a question before spewing off something else about the position I'll be filling. As he continues to talk, my confidence grows. I know it will be a lot of work and sometimes even I will have to work later than I'm supposed to, but it doesn't seem like something I won't be able to handle. In fact, if it proves to be like he's saying it will, I think I might actually enjoy it.

Edward stops in front of a nice looking building. The golden brown gradient catches the sunlight and shines, the stone steps cleaner than the sidewalk. I see the gold engravings above the doorway and realize this is it.

He steps up and pulls the large glass doors open, gesturing for me to go ahead. I hesitantly walk into the building, my eyes going wild as I try to take everything in. An arm lands across my shoulders and I immediately recognize Edward's scent. I feel like a first class creep for already having his scent memorized.

Edward sweeps his arm in front of us, showcasing the lobby. "Welcome to Cullen and Hale Publishing, Bella," he says, tugging me towards the elevators. I gulp, hoping I haven't gone way over my head. I feel extremely intimidated.

The silence is awkward and uncomfortable as we drive to the IHOP Jasper and Alice decided to meet us at. Both of us are still tired, having woken up well before the sun in order to make it there on time. I yawn and take my glasses off, setting them in my lap as I rub my eyes for the fifth time this drive. I clean the lenses on the edge of my shirt just to give myself something to do. I wonder if he notices that I haven't changed once since he picked me up on Wednesday. As I think this Edward must be reading my thoughts because seconds later he speaks up.

"Are they lucky?" he asks. I look over at him in confusion, I have no clue what he's referring to.

"Huh?" I say in true Bella fashion.

He chuckles, "The clothes, they're the same ones you've worn every day. You would only wear them so much if they were lucky, right?" he clarifies causing my heart to stutter.

He did notice, this whole time he took notice that my clothes are the same day after day. I clear my throat before answering, "Yeah, I guess they are," I mutter thinking back to everything that has happened in these clothes. The job, the comfortable warm bed, eating three meals a day, the phone, the gym, everything that has gone right since graduation all happened while I was wearing these clothes. Maybe they actually are lucky.

He doesn't say anything back; I don't really expect him to though. After what seems like an eternity later, we reach the restaurant and park. I step out of the car and scan the parking lot, hoping to spot the familiar silver car. When I don't, I groan softly. Edward's words had hurt my sensitive side more than I would like to admit. He hadn't insulted me or even attempted to, they were just too close to the truth, making me worried and hurt all at the same time. After three days if he picked up on that small detail, who is to say he won't notice everything once I start working for him daily? I shrug it off and begin walking towards the entrance.

The hostess seats us quickly, setting down four place settings at a small booth. Edward slides into one side immediately, but I hesitate, wondering where I should sit. I don't want to be next to Edward, especially when it is just the two of us, but I don't want to force Alice to either. I weigh the pros and cons quickly, my selfish side finally winning as I slide in the one opposite from Edward.

The waiter comes up shortly after, taking our drink orders as we wait. She returns with my milk and coffee and Edward's orange juice, no pulp, just as Jasper and Alice walk through the door. They sidestep the line and scan the room, trying to spot us in the Saturday morning crowds. Edward waves his hand in the air subtly but it does the job. Alice spots us and tugs on Jasper's hand, pointing to our table.

They have matching grins as they slide into the booth, Jasper next to me as planned. We all greet each other casually before ordering and settling back into the booth. Jasper puts his arm across my shoulders and pulls me to him.

"Man I missed you Bella," he says, hugging me. "We aren't going so long between hanging out again."

I nod, smile and make some remark how I think we'll be seeing each other more often now that I'll be working for his company. He agrees and kisses the top of my head before letting me go, my comment reminding him to tell Edward something about the trip.

The three of them are able to make enough casual chatter throughout the meal so that I barely have to say anything apart from the occasional word or two. I eat quickly, desperate to get out of here while they take their time, dragging the meal out longer than I thought possible. Jasper finally yawns, claiming that the trip wore him out and he needs a nap if he wants to make it to the office at all today.

Alice agrees and Edward flags down the waitress. Jasper and Edward bicker over the bill for good few minutes before Jasper finally just snatches it and walks over to the counter. I laugh at them softly, shaking my head and go to wait outside with Alice and Edward as he pays.

Standing next to the two of them I begin to wonder how close they actually are. They don't talk to each other like in the typical "You're my boyfriend's friend" way. They seem more like best friends themselves but I don't bother asking.

Jasper comes out stuffing his wallet back into his trouser pockets. "Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm as full as a tick," he announces, his southern heritage seeping through. "Why don't we meet ya'll at Edward's so that we can pick up all of Bella's things."

Edward nods, "Works for me," They look at me expectantly so I mutter my own concurrence, not particularly happy that I'm basically forced to ride with Edward again. It isn't that I mind him, I just feel awkward around him. Minutes later I watch as Jasper and Alice drive out of the parking lot, flashing us a quick wave before speeding off onto the interstate.

I head to Mystery Man's car without a word, willing this drive to go by as quickly as possible.

Thankfully it does and I soon find myself walking next to Alice, chatting about some new restaurant that is opening up that we just, "have to go check out together." I smile, feeling happy to talk to a girl my own age. She is the closest thing I have to a best friend and every time we see each other I always try to take advantage of it, knowing it can be weeks before we get together again.

She leads the way to Edward's apartment, obviously having been here before with Jasper. When we reach the front door, Edward steps forward to unlock it. He holds it open as we walk in, my arm accidentally brushing up against his chest. I blush and duck my head, picking up my pace as I walk to the guest bedroom. He and Jasper stay behind discussion something about the company.

Alice offers to come with me claiming that it'll be quicker if two people do it instead of one. I try to tell her that I really don't need her to come.

"You brought all your clothes and all, right?" she asks as we navigate throughout the apartment. I hesitate knowing my answer will probably backfire on me when she sees what 'all' is but answer truthfully anyways.

I open the door and head towards the few shopping bags by my messenger bag. I can hear her open the drawers to the dresser and cringe, knowing exactly what's coming next.

"Bella, there isn't anything in here. Where did you put all your clothes?" Alice asks confusion evident in her voice.

I rub my nose before turning my back on her, "Over here," I claim not wanting to come out and say it. I feel the dread sinking in, my stomach in knots and my throat thick.

Her heals click against the wooden floor as she comes up behind me. "This is it? This is all of your clothes?" she asks incredulously. I sniffle and nod, any control I once had on my emotions disappearing.

Tears flow down my face as the floodgates open. I squat down and quickly try to stuff all my things into my bag. My glasses slip off my face and I leave them on the ground. I'm beyond embarrassed, humiliated more than I thought possible, and all it takes is one simple question from Alice to send me over the edge. I know she doesn't mean it like it sounded to me, but the words added to the mood I am already in sting my heart.

I slip the bag on across my body, not even caring if I'm leaving something behind at the point. I dash out of the room past Jasper and Edward. Jasper sees me running and calls out after me. I don't stop, I don't look back, I have only one thing in mind; getting out of this apartment.

I can hear them following but I don't care. I see the front door and swing it open, finally allowing myself to slow down. I wait for Jasper and Alice by the elevator. They appear seconds after I do, Edward standing behind them in the doorway. I can't make out his expression through the tears. I snap my head back in front of me, not wanting to see him any longer. The fact that I couldn't control myself long enough only adds to my embarrassment.

As the elevator dings and I step into it I hear the one word that shatters the control I am slowly gaining on my emotions, the one word that makes me fight back a sob. It comes from the doorway, so soft I almost missed it, "Finally." Edward says it and I know immediately he's talking about me leaving, me finally getting out of his precious little apartment. I knew it.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 5. I'm going to attempt to update again on Sunday IF you guys do you part with the reviews. :) Thank you again to everyone who did and I'll be sending out teasers again. Since we got 11 for the last chapter how about 15 for this one? I know you guys can do that!**

**I need your help. Do you guys like reading the story in present or past tense better? I'm writing it in present tense at the moment but I'm not sure how the readers feel about it. Let me know, please!**

**Eclipse came out last night at midnight! Has anyone seen it yet? I can't wait until I see it on Friday, Jackson, Rob, Peter, and Kellen sure looked nice in those trailers. :)**

**Oh and I wanted to try something. When you review if you want you can suggest some of your favorite fics here or on another site and I'll pick three to post here at the end of the chapter for everyone to be able to see. It can even be your own if you want. **

**Thank you so much! You guys are the best readers.**

**xoxoxo**

**Rae.**


	6. Chapter O6

**The response for last chapter was amazing! 18 reviews for the one chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Once again thanks to the lovely Everlastingmuse who edits and looks over my chapters before I post them. She's amazing and so is her writing, ya'll should definitely check out her fics.**

**I posted another story called Catch Me. It's co-written with Sarah from the sarahandkate account. We already have 26 chapters written so updates can be often! Check it out. :)**

**I don't have much to say but I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Here we go.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O6: **_She's not a drama queen_

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

I lay in bed starring at the blurry ceiling fan. In my haste to leave Edward's apartment I had left my glasses in the guest bedroom and I can't see anything, literally. At first I had brushed it off to be the tears but when Alice and Jasper had finally calmed me down enough to wipe my eyes I soon realized I was in fact living in a blur. I've been hanging on their arms all night.

I roll over and close my eyes, the pain I had felt earlier returning in one giant wave. I don't understand the mystery that is Edward Cullen. I don't know what I've done to deserve his harsh words and condescending ways. I can't comprehend how he's so nice and compassionate one minute and completely heartless the next. I don't know why he is so happy to see me go or at least why he had to say anything about it while I was still in hearing range.

I hear a knock at the door and I quickly wipe under my eyes with my finger. I open my eyes and push myself up against the headboard as Alice quietly opens the door and walks in. I smile at her blurred figure and wait for her to say something, not entirely sure why she's in my room to begin with.

"How are you doing?" she asks sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. She reaches over me and switches the lamp on.

I shrug, not really wanting to answer truthfully. I can throw the pity party all night long and eventually it will have to stop if I want to move forward, but at the moment I feel the need to embrace it still, at least a little bit.

She chuckles softly, "Yeah, I figured. It'll get better, Edward's just; you just have to give him a chance. I know he seems like the world's biggest arse right now, but underneath all of the hard exterior he really isn't that bad."

I don't respond, not knowing what I can say to that. I almost snort. Despite Alice being my friend, a friend I trust more than anyone else in the world apart from Jasper, I don't believe her, not entirely. I've seen the nicer side of Edward but I can't believe that the nicer side is really the dominant part of him, it just doesn't make sense at all. I feel like I'm going in circles.

Alice looks around the room quickly before standing up. "I didn't come in here to plead his case; I just want you to keep that in mind today," she glances down at her watch, "Speaking of which, we need to get you dressed."

She extends her hand to me. I squint my eyes to make out its exact location and slowly reach mine out to hers. She takes it and leads me out of the bed, successfully weaving me around furniture and into the bathroom. I sit down on the closed toilet seat and wait patiently as she disappears back into the room returning with my shopping bags in her hands.

I watch her hazy figure rummage through each one before finally pulling out the cotton blue dress I had found at the first store. Alice sets in my lap before placing the other bags on the counter. "Do you need any help getting dressed or do you think you can do it yourself?" she asks.

I hesitate for a second knowing that I haven't done anything without my glasses in years. I know that it will be harder to hide the need to keep the tags on with her helping so I quickly make up my mind, "No, I think I can do it."

She nods and heads towards the door, turning back with her hand on the doorknob. "I'll be right outside, call me if you need any help." I think she smiles but I don't know for sure.

Once she's completely out of the room with the door shut tightly I stand up and use the counter to guide me to the sink. I fiddle with the knobs for a few seconds until I can get the temperature warm enough. I splash the water on my face, hopefully wiping away any signs of my earlier distress. I grab the towel hanging from the wall and dry myself, rubbing it on the crown of my head in order to dry any hairs that got wet in the process.

My eyes slowly adjust as I wake up but the constant blur still remains. I quickly pull my sweatshirt over my head and push down my pants, stepping out of them the moment they hit the floor. The last thing I need is for Alice to walk in the door before I'm completely dressed.

I reach the blue grabbing it with my fingers and shaking it. I move my fingers around until the dress falls straight and I am holding it from the sleeves. I spot the white tag and flip it around. It takes less time than I expect to maneuver the dress onto my body. I smooth it out and feel for the hanging the tag, the one most people remove before they even put the new clothes on their body. When I feel it I gently tuck it inside my dress and take a step back.

I can't see myself completely but I see enough to know I look professionally dressed. I don't look like a street urchin with dirty ratty clothes and greasy hair anymore. I feel...different. Like somehow, I'm starting on a clean slate.

I leave my clothes on the floor and use the corner of the counter and wall to navigate my way to the door. I reach for the doorknob and turn it, the door creaking slightly as I pull it out.

"Alice?" I question knowing I'll need her help to do my hair. "Can you help me?" I ask, tugging on my hair softly with my free hand.

"Sure," she responds happily, walking over to me armed with a brush. She takes my hand and walks me back to the bed. I sit down at once and watch as she somehow gracefully crawls behind me and starts brushing my hair. I smile and close my eyes at the feeling. No one has touched my hair in such a comforting and friendly way since my mother when I was only fourteen. It feels incredible to have someone playing with it, so incredible that when she sets the brush down and climbs out from behind me I almost groan.

"Almost done," Alice claims, hurrying out of the room. I eye the door cautiously, unsure of what her intentions are. I don't know what else I would need.

She returns carrying a pair of flats in her hand. The first thing I wonder when I see them is why Alice, fashion crazy Alice, would even own a pair of simple flats. Apart from the times I've seen her in Jasper's apartment she's always wearing heels that make me cringe just looking at them. She definitely isn't the type to keep such simple shoes in her closet.

"Strange, I know. I don't even remember when I got them but I figured they'd be best considering how clumsy you are_with_ your glasses. I can't even imagine how much trouble you'd get yourself into in heels without them." She teases handing me the shoes. I quickly slip them on and stand up.

"Perfect," Alice claims, eyeing me with a smile of her face. "You'll knock'em dead, Bella."

Jasper and I sit in comfortable silence the entire way to the building. We were never the type of friends who always had to be talking; we could simply sit in silence and still feel as if we were bonding. I take the lack of conversation as a chance to wrap my head around everything.

My bag is in the backseat so that I can take it to work with me and leave on my own in order to move back into my bug free apartment, at least that's what the story is. I have already looked through the brochure the rude lanky teenage boy had given me and came to the conclusion that I can easily live out of the gym until I save enough money to move into something more permanent. The fitness complex is surprisingly nice considering its low summer special price.

It has private showers, 24 hour accessibility, washers and dryers available for use and the security of needing a keycard in order to enter. It offers everything a person needs to survive, apart from food which I completely understood considering it is a place people usually go to burn away the extra calories not put them in. I know thirty dollars or so a month wouldn't be well out of my price range and if I return one of my dresses without exchanging it for another one I could use that money for the payments.

I mentally smile, pride swelling within me at being able to come up with a plan that requires no outside assistance all by myself. The best part is that no one has to know about it. Not Edward, not Alice, not even Jasper would need to be informed about it.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Jasper asks, looking over at me briefly before focusing his attention back to the road.

"Nothing," I claim with a shake of my head. I look out the window to hide my face from his view. Even though I can't make them out, the buildings and bustle of the waking city calms me down, helps me get into the proper mindset for seeing Edward again.

I don't want to admit that his words hurt me to myself and I definitely don't want him to know either. I just have to go in there with the intention of acting as if it never happened, as if I am nothing more than a new employee he's meeting for the second time. I have to be completely professional and leave any personal feelings behind.

My heart rate accelerates as Jasper pulls into an underground parking lot, my internal pep talk not complete. I don't feel confident enough yet, I'm not fully in control of the situation and my emotions that come with it. I grip the door handle tightly and focus on taking deep calming breaths.

_You can do this Bella. _ I chant to myself, clenching my eyes shut when the car comes to a complete stop. I don't make an effort to move even after I hear Jasper's seatbelt release.

"Come on Bells, this is it." He says softly, taking my hand in his. I open my eyes to look at him, my expression frantic. He offers a small smile and squeezes my hand before dropping it. "You'll do fine, I promise." I mentally scoff.

His words aren't as reassuring as I would like them to be. I decide that I won't let Edward Cullen have such a strong influence over my actions. I take in one last deep breath before jutting my chin up and sliding out of the car. I reach into the back seat, grab my bag out, and quickly walk over to where Jasper is waiting for me.

I know there is a strong confident woman deep inside of me and I let the shy timid me step aside in order for her to take the reins. At least I try to pretend she's really there and that I'm not about to have a full blown panic attack.

I follow behind Jasper quietly, ignoring the curious looks of the other employees we come across in the elevators and the hallways. He waves to the receptionists before leading me to another elevator. I step inside and stand towards the back corner, my eyes widening when he only clicks '5'. I had hoped Edward's office would be higher up, on the roof preferably. That way I would have a nice long ride to collect my thoughts and straighten myself out.

Without words we step off when it dings open. I immediately spot a desk similar to the one downstairs and even though it is blurred without my glasses, I can tell that it is vacant, that it was the personal assistant before me's. I take a step closer to Jasper and use the excuse that I can't see in order to hold his hand. I feel like a little kid again being led to the kindergarten classroom with her father but I can't bring myself to care. I really can't see that well anyways.

He chuckles to himself, catching on to my logic. I act like I didn't hear it and continue following him past the cubicles only stopping when he does in front of two large light brown wooden doors. I gulp and slip my hand out of Jasper's not wanting to seem like a wimp in front of Edward.

I look over at Jasper for reassurance as I hesitantly bring my hand up to knock. He nods subtly and steps aside allowing me the freedom to do this all by myself and seem like the confident person we both know I'm not. My clutched fist makes contact with the hard wood and I cringe away from the sound. It echoes throughout the suddenly silent room.

"Come in," Edward's voice commands. My eyes narrow as determination sets in. I _can_ do this; I just need to believe it. I stand up straighter and smooth my dress down before turning the knob and entering into his office. I can't see the details but I can make out him sitting behind a large mahogany desk. I don't bother scanning the room any more without my glasses, I'm sure I'll have many opportunities to admire its grandeur later.

"Ah, there she is, the woman of the hour," he teases. I gape at him, wondering what he is on to be like this. His attitude makes me question whether or not I heard him correctly last night. He's acting nothing like the cold man who rejoiced at my departure. "You're even five minutes early."

I don't look at the clock, I don't even look away from where he's sitting, and I'm not able to. "No traffic," I say honestly, refusing to allow this man to get to me any more than he already has.

He hums in response before gesturing for me to come closer. I hesitantly take a few steps forward, hoping that there isn't anything on his floor that I'll trip over. Luckily I'm able to stand in front of his desk without falling, as if he needs anything else against me.

"Here's a list of everything I need done this morning. You're in luck, Claire left behind a few pointers and notes for you at her, well now it's yours, at your desk. I'll buzz you if I need anything else. Do you need me to show you to it?" he asks, arrogance oozing out of his voice. I fight the urge to glare at him, instead opting to smile as sweetly as I can manage. How could he change moods so quickly?

"No thanks, I saw where it was," I state, enjoying the small satisfaction of not needing Edward's help. It dawns on me at that moment that while I may know where it is, I have no way of getting there without Jasper to guide me through the cubicles and people scurrying around. I debate asking Edward for my glasses as I can make them out of the edge of his desk, taunting me. I decide against it, not willing to give him that pleasure. I cross my fingers behind my back praying that some employee or intern will be nice enough to help me up if, no, when, I fall over something.

He raises his eyebrows but nods, "Well then, here you go," he says, extending the list out to me. I reach for it slowly, concentrating hard on where his hand actually his and not where my horrible eyes are tricking me in to believing it is. I'm fortunately able to swipe my hand over and grab it without making too much of a fool of myself.

I wait for him to say something else but when he drops his head back to his desk I know I'm dismissed. I slowly turn around and try to subtly extend a hand in front of me. I hadn't closed the door the entire way upon entering his office and use the light between the two as a guide to get me back out. It takes longer than it should but soon I find myself back in the bustling hallway.

I stand against the door for moment in order to collect myself. _Toughen up Bella, _I tell myself, stepping away from the door and in the direction I hope Jasper and I came from. I stay against the wall, using it as a guide and support. I feel bad for all the people out there who really can't see at all and suddenly appreciate my glasses that much more.

I know I must look strange to all the employees who are sure to be watching me. I may have horrible eyesight but I'm definitely not lacking in the hearing department. I don't hear many keys clicking or words being spoken and this is a publishing company. Everyone should be working on their computers typing away, but instead they have obviously decided to watch the new crazy personal assistant stumble her way to her desk.

I'm so focused on the wall and making it to my destination that I don't see the figure approaching me until it's too late. Her bony shoulder makes contact with mine with a force that sends me falling onto my bum. I humph as my body makes contact with the hard wooden floors, the sting immediate.

"Whoops," she sneers in a nasally voice that has me cringing into the wall. "Didn't see you there," she continues before walking away not before her sharp heel makes contact with my hand.

I bite back the noise that threatens to escape as the pain rushes through my hand. I blink back the tears and slowly start to get up only to have a strong arm wrap around me forearm.

"There you go," the deep voice says once I'm back on my feet. He turns his head away from me, "Hey! Shouldn't you all be working?" he snaps at the spectators before turning his attention back to me. I attempt to step out of his grasp and he notices the movement, immediately dropping his hand. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod, clearing my throat, "Yeah, just wasn't paying enough attention." It's only part of a lie, I really hadn't been paying attention but that certainly wasn't the reason I fell.

"Just ignore Lauren, everyone else does," he claims, chuckling as he places his hands into the front pockets of his trousers. "I'm Jacob by the way, Jacob Black." He doesn't offer his hand to shake but instead simply offers a warm smile.

I find myself smiling back, "Bella Swan."

We stand there for a moment the air around us somewhat awkward. I make a move to continue walking towards my desk, knowing that if I want to keep my job I'll actually have to accomplish the things on the list Mystery Man gave me. The movement brings him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Did you need any help finding your desk? You were walking pretty slowly there," he asks, no signs of teasing in his voice, just genuine concern. I don't mind accepting help as long as it's not from Edward.

"Would you mind?" I ask, not wanting to bring him away from whatever he is supposed to be doing knowing he can get into trouble with Edward.

"Nah, who wouldn't want to show a pretty girl around?" he teases, walking forward.

I blush immediately and duck my head. My mood swings are almost as bad as Edward's. He starts rambling about the different places in the building as we walk the short way to my desk. I listen carefully, knowing the small details will be the one to help me in the long run.

"And here we are," he claims, swooping his arm out in front of me in the ladies-first way. I walk behind the large desk, running my hand along its smooth surface until I come to the center of it where the chair is tucked under. I carefully pull it out and sit down, sighing as soon as my body hits the plush leather.

I use my feet to swirl the chair around in order to face Jacob, "Thank you," I say softly and sincerely. The two words alone don't feel like enough to express how grateful I really am for his help. If I hadn't just met him he would be on the receiving end of a very tight Bella bear hug, that's for sure.

He shakes his head, "No problem. I'll let you get settled in, though I'm sure Cullen's got a ridiculously long list of things for you to do. If you need anything don't hesitant to come and get me," he offers, smiling before he walks back into the other room.

I turn back around to face the computer screen and the empty desk in front of me. I sit up in the chair and slide my bag off my shoulder, dropping it down onto the ground by my feet and pushing it under the desk. I place the piece of paper Edward gave me down on the clean desk and groaned.

I can't see any of it.

I bite my tongue as the frustration overwhelms me. He knew this would happen, he knew I wouldn't be able to do anything without my glasses, he had to of otherwise he wouldn't have made such a big deal of flaunting them in front of me. I bend over and began rummaging through my bag until I am able to fish out my new cell phone.

I mentally count the keys out in my head, moving my finger with my thoughts until I'm certain it is on top of number 2. I hesitantly press down on the button, already regretting getting out of bed this morning. The only comforting thought I have is knowing that there are few things that could happen to make this day any worse than it already is.

I bring the phone to my ear, thankful that his number is the only one I have programmed and that he had put in on speed dial. It rings twice before he picks up, his smug voice ringing through the phone.

"Yes Bella?"

I bite back the urge to snap something at him. "I need my glasses," I blurt out, not able to come up with anything else to say.

"You can come and get them whenever you want," he says, his voice more teasing than true taunting.

I huff, "You know I can't do that. I nearly died getting this far!" I restrain myself from saying anything else to him by considering what Alice had told me earlier, that I just had to break down his arrogant walls and that he really is a nice person beneath it all. I still didn't believe her but at this point I am latching on to anything that brings me hope.

He laughs, "I see. I'll bring them down as soon as I get a chance, it might be a while though," I start to nearly shout something back at him but he's already hung up. "Why does he do this to me?", I whisper angrily.

I drop the phone and flop my head into my hands, sincerely hoping that the tasks he wants me to do are easy and not very time consuming. I know I've lost a lot of time with my slow pace and that I'm losing more every second I don't have my glasses. I hope Edward is feeling generous enough to bring me them soon.

The door opens seconds later, someone walking up behind me. I see my black rimmed glasses dangling in front of my head by a slender pale hand. I quickly snatch them and slip them on; sighing in relief as the world suddenly clears. It feels better than words can describe to be able to see again.

Maybe Edward isn't such an arse, I decide. I turn around to thank him but he's already gone.

Mystery Man becomes that much more of an enigma.

I'm sitting at my desk, putting the finishing touches on a memo Edward had asked me to do when everything hits me at once. All the feelings I have been repressing throughout the morning assaulting me simultaneously. All the snide remarks, the teasing comments, all the things that happened prior to this morning, everything that Edward has done that struck a cord finally causing me to burst.

I may be dirt poor, I may live on the streets, hell I might even smell like sweat and sewer but underneath all of that I am a human being that deserves respect. Edward might be able to get away with treating his other employees as if they are nothing more than the gum on his shoes but not me. I'll work for him, put all I have into accomplishing the tasks he gives me, but I won't sit back and let him treat me worse than he'd treat a stranger's dog.

I'm through letting Edward Cullen walk all over me.

With the newfound confidence in hand, I push up on my glasses and slide out of my chair. I don't bother knocking or announcing my entrance but instead pull the heavy wooden door back and step into his office. He looks up from his desk immediately, obviously not expecting anyone to enter without at least alerting him first.

I don't give him any time to talk as I charge forward, my head held high. I take a gulp of air before opening my mouth, all the frustration and anger I've ever felt around him spewing forth at once.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I ask rhetorically, he opens his mouth to answer but I beat him to it. "You may be able to treat everyone in your life like complete shit but I refuse to let that happen to me. I have done absolutely nothing to you, nothing to deserve your bad attitude. I didn't force you to let me stay in your home; I didn't hold a knife to your throat and make you agree to it. Hell, I even made you cookies! Even if you didn't want me there but found some ounce of generosity buried deep within you, you could've at least waited until I was out of the building before throwing a party. Don't even get me started on the way - " My loud ramblings are cut off by Edward repeating my name, each time more forceful than the previous one.

"Bella, you need to calm down. It's obvious we have some…issues that need to be solved." He says calmly as if this is nothing more than a business deal to him. He looks as if he is about to continue when a throat is cleared behind me.

I whip my body around to catch a glimpse of the person at the door, my heart still thumping in my chest. I attempt to calm myself by taking deep breaths, it barely works.

"I can come back later," the man asks, his suit pressed and expensive looking. His short blonde hair shows no sign of age despite the fact he looks years older than me. I hesitantly take a step to the side and towards the door, desperate to get out of Mystery Man's office now that I've come to my senses.

"Oh no, its fine, we were just finishing up here. I'll just need second." Edward says casually. It's obvious he knows the man very well. I wonder if he's possibly more than just a business partner.

The man nods, a soft smile on his face. "I'll wait outside," he states, gently shutting the door behind him. I internally groan at being left alone with Edward, my cheeks heating up as embarrassment floods through me. I yelled at my boss on the first day, I am so about to be fired.

At least he had the courtesy to do it without the man watching.

I turn back to Edward, hoping that at least looking at him might save the job I so desperately need.

"Bella I don't think we started off on the right foot. How about I take you to lunch this afternoon and we can maybe talk it out?" he offers, leaving it completely up to me. It should touch me that he's being so nice again but it only furthers my frustration. He's moodier than any woman I've ever met. What a nuisance!

I nod anyway. "That's fine, do you need anything?" I ask, reluctantly adding a sir at the end because I'm just that big of a suck-up.

He smirks at my attempt at flattery and shakes his head, "I think I can manage," he claims cockily.

I shake my head and head toward the door, looking back once before walking out of his office. I shut the door, leaning on it once it's closed. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, trying to wrap my head around the situation.

I just stormed into Edward's very private office, uninvited, to yell at him, and I still had a job. He even offered to take me to lunch in order to talk whatever was going on out in a more neutral setting. I don't know what he's doing or why, but I guess that's why he's Mystery Man. I groan and slide down the wall, completely forgetting that I was supposed to fetch the business man.

Within all of the confusion and turmoil I'm sure of only one thing: Edward Cullen will be the death of me.

**

* * *

**

**Longest chapter yet, nearly 11 pages on word! I was going to go further but when I looked down at the word count and saw that I decided to cut it short. I won't be able to update on Wednesday, I'm going out of town for the Red Sox game. :) I'll be gone all week and I will have my computer so hopefully I'll get the next few chapters written up. I'll make an extra effort to find a way to give reviewers a teaser.**

**Since 18 people reviewed last chapter, how about 20 this time? I think we can do it! **

**Chapter Rec:**

**Frontline by MissAlex**

Edward Cullen is a mysterious, wealthy CEO, who always gets what he wants. Isabella Swan is a headstrong nurse at Manhattan Memorial Hospital. Edward arrives at her ER one night and their steamy chance encounter changes both of their lives forever.**  
**

**A reader recommended this and I have to say it is amazing! If you have any spare time this is definitely worth checking out. Let me know if you have anymore!**

**See you soon,**

**Rae.**

**PS. Sorry to all the readers who got an update only for it to be this chapter again. In my haste to have it posted last night I had many formatting errors in the chapter and wanted to go back and change it before I left. Those who already reviewed will get a teaser as soon as possible! **


	7. Chapter O7

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback! Ya'll are awesome! **

**I'm sorry about the long wait for the updates and even the teaser. I went away on vacation one week and then the next I was busied with soccer camp, a full blown research paper and project for my summer internship program and then I volunteered at a VBS all weekend long. Excuses, but still it limited my computer time. **

**As always thanks to my lovely beta **EverlastingMuse**. You all should definitely check out her stuff, it is all pretty amazing. :)**

**While you're at it, check out my new story I posted, Catch Me. I'm updating it after this and will get back into the swing of things with updating on the Thursday/Monday schedule for it. I'd love to have your support! **

**Now since this was an uber long author's note...here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O7**: _Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction_

**BPOV**

* * *

The dim lights cast a shadow on the small wooden table, reflecting off of the silverware separated into two different stacks. Only a quiet chatter echoes through the nearly empty restaurant, the usual lunch crowd already gone. A group of waiters stand at the counter by the door, chatting casually and occasionally looking over at our table.

I pick at the flimsy paper napkin in my lap, my eyes trained not on the carefree teenagers but on the small drops of water running down my near empty glass. I don't look over at the other people in the restaurant and I certainly don't glance up at Edward. Neither one of us have said more than a few words since we parked, we are both ignoring the other one rather well actually.

Finally, after the check has been paid and the table cleared except for our glasses, Edward breaks the silence.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry," he starts, running a pale hand through his long hair. I glance up at him, deciding that he deserves to at least talk to a face rather than my scalp. "I've been a complete and utter jerk to you these past few days, and you did absolutely nothing to deserve it, you even cooked for me! I should have respected you more, I should have treated you like a proper guest…" he trails off, looking across the table directly at me. His eyes are pleading for me to forgive him, and I know I will. Mystery Man looks so defeated and genuinely remorseful about everything that I know I won't hold a grudge.

I shake my head slowly, "It's fine, I should've been a better guest," I offer, knowing it's true. Sure I didn't do anything _bad_per se, but I know I could've –should've- offered him more for everything he gave me. All I did was use his things and bake him a few peanut butter cookies, hardly proper compensation for everything he did for me.

He opens his mouth to say something but one look from me silences him immediately. I don't want the conversation to turn into a "who was worse" one and decide it would be best to aim it in another direction. Without thinking I raise my fragile, sickly white looking arm across the table, offering my hand to his.

"Fresh start?" I question. It's the only way the two of us will ever be able to move forward and work together. I can't be his personal assistant if they're is any tension or resentment between us, and while I don't exactly want to be his best friend yet, I know it has to be done.

Edward smiles and nods, engulfing my hand in his, "Truce," he claims.

I clear my throat, getting into the part completely. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short," I introduce myself, the corner of my lip twitching as I fight back a smile.

He plays along, "Edward Cullen, Edward for short." He's mocking me but I don't care. If I have learnt one thing these past few days is that he's just like that. He doesn't do it to be condescending, I don't think he does at least, he just does it for whatever reason.

"No Eddie?"

He glares, "No."

"Ed?" I question, the red on his cheeks giving away how much he hates standard nicknames for Edward.

He doesn't answer verbally instead his eyebrows narrow. A burst of laughter breaks through and once I start, I can't stop. It's the first time I've laughed in who knows how long and my body decides to make up for it. Tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes as my chest tightens. The laughter forms deep in my stomach, cutting off my air as I clutch my sides. I can't even look up at Edward; I'm too consumed in my fit of laughter.

They slowly start to fade, leaving me completely breathless. Even though Edward chuckles softly, I can tell by his expression that he think I'm a certified loon and is already regretting our truce. I shake my head with a smile, the laughter making me much happier than I was earlier.

A stray chuckle makes its way out as I apologize for it and take a sip of my cold water hoping that it will calm me down.

"Sorry," I mumble, going back to my water drop races.

Edward shakes his head, "No, no, it's fine. You have a nice laugh." I don't know if he means it, but either way it doesn't stop the blush from engulfing my cheeks.

I duck my head further as a familiar ache makes its way into my head. I'm usually not a materialistic person and rarely care about having certain things but when it comes to my headaches, I would do anything for the fancy seventy-five dollars a pill medicine my parents used to buy me. When it hits I forget about Edward sitting across from me and attempt to subtly rub my fingers against my forehead, knowing it does nothing to help but not willing to give up trying it.

I clench my eyes shut as it deepens, pounding against skull, threatening to break through. My hands come together in fists on my lap, but it doesn't help, I know that. Nothing makes it go away; it just takes time, so I wait. I wait until I can finally breathe and think again, until I can see straight and actually hear the noises in the room for what they are.

Edward clears his throat, reminding me that I am in fact not alone. My blush deepens, embarrassment filling me as I realize he just witnessed my strange looking moment. He tilts his head, almost as if he's trying to read my thoughts before speaking up, "Why do you always do that?"

I expect him to ask why but the way he worded it caught me off guard. _Always?_ Did that mean Edward had seen me have these headaches before? No, that's not possible. I'm sure that the other times I've had them I was alone, he was never around me, not that I can remember.

I call him out on it, "What do you mean _always?_ I've known you for less than a week."

He _blushes. _Cocky, arrogant CEO of a publishing company Edward Cullen _blushes._ "Uh, I just meant I've seen you do that before at my apartment and at the restaurant before Jasper and Alice got there, you did the exact same thing you just did."

"Oh." I don't know how to respond so I opt for silence.

"Well, why do you?" he asks again, not willing to let the topic drop.

I shrug and look down again. "Headaches, I used to get them when I was fifteen, but after I stopped taking my medicine they kept getting worse and more often. It's probably just the weather or something." I try to seem as nonchalant as possible, not wanting his attention. They've been a part of me since I was a teenager and they aren't as big of a deal as he's making it out to be.

"Why don't you just take an Advil?" he asks.

I snort but quickly cover it up with a cough, not wanting to seem rude or unappreciative of his concern. "Advil is a little weak, it doesn't help." I know because I've tried taking even four of them a few times and it did absolutely nothing, even when I was younger and they weren't near as bad.

"Oh, well why don't you see my father? He's a doctor and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you and prescribe something for them. You shouldn't have to have constant sinus headaches and be in pain if you don't have to be." He's suggesting it out of compassion and while I want nothing more than to accept his offer, I can't afford to, literally. Doctors aren't paid as much as they are because of free check-ups, and I know the pharmacist wouldn't appreciate handing out the pills for nothing.

I shake my head, "It's fine, really. They never last for longer than a few minutes."

Edward narrows his eyes. I don't look down like I have been, instead I glare right back all the while knowing this small conversation is about to get out of hand unless one of us folds. "No, it's not. You won't able to work as well if you're in constant pain. Just visit him, get some medicine, and live pain-free. Simple and easy as that."

He is exaggerating my words and he knows it. I clasp my hands together tightly, "I don't have insurance," which is true. I use it as an excuse, hoping he'll understand why I can't and let it go. Besides, many people don't have insurance, it's not required.

He smiles and sits back in his chair, looking far too content for my liking. Something about my statement erased the frustration; he looks as if he knows he just won the round. "Yes you do, through the company you have health insurance, pretty generous health insurance if I do say so."

If this is how he wins, I win too. I don't know about the insurance and if what he says is true, maybe I could actually see his doctor dad. I'm so thrown back I don't say anything until a cell phone is thrust into my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snap leaning away from it. It's almost under my nose and I glance down at the screen and see that it's dialing someone.

Oh no he didn't.

'Dad's Office' pops up onto the screen. "Dr. Cullen's office, Giavanna speaking, how may I help you?" Her voice echoes through the phone and I snatch it up, glaring at the man sitting smugly across from me.

He did.

"Uh, yes, I'd like to make an appointment."

I hear a shuffling from her side. "Name?" she asks, her voice still as enthusiastic as it was when she first answered.

"Isabella Swan."

"Well Isabella, what seems to be the problem?"

I look at Edward before answering hesitantly, not entirely comfortable to be doing this in front of him. "I have, uh, frequent headaches. I really would just like something-" she cuts me off.

"-to help with the pain. Yes, that shouldn't be a problem at all. How about next Thursday at 1 o'clock?" Giavanna offers nicely, as if she sincerely cares about my wellbeing. I find myself agreeing and quickly hanging up before handing the phone over to Edward, glaring at him for forcing that onto me.

"That wasn't very nice you know." I say, crossing my hands in front of me. Really, I don't mind that he made me as I was probably going to do it anyways, but I don't appreciate him forcing it on me, deciding for me that I was going to make an appointment with his father.

He shrugs in stands, dropping a bill on the table for a tip before holding his hand out to me. I eye it cautiously before placing my hand into his and allowing him to help me up and lead me to his car. I'm not entirely sure how, but within that hour or so that we ate lunch our relationship shifted. No longer were we two people who couldn't stand the sight of the other, but we weren't best friends either. We are just two individuals working together and getting to know each other. Just Mystery Man and Blind Bella.

Three days have passed since we went to lunch together and to my great surprise things have been going pretty well. I know we still have a long way to go before being best buds and hanging out on the weekends, but I know we're off to a better start than before. Just today alone we rode the elevator up together and greeted each other, and actually said sincere 'hellos' and made casual chat the whole way up.

Mind blown, I know.

I push the thoughts of a new and improved Edward aside and arrange my desk neatly; placing a sticky-note with a few things I know I'll need to do tomorrow on the computer screen. I close out of everything and shut off the computer before pushing myself out of the large leather chair and grabbing my phone off the desk. I carry it in my hand as I navigate my way back to his office. I see his doors and immediately square my shoulders, I refuse to seem weak or naïve in front of him again. With the truce, I vow to make the best of it and act better than any other secretary he's ever had.

I plan on proving myself a hundred times over.

That thought fresh on my mind, I slide my glasses up my nose so that I'll actually be able to see him and knock on the door softly. Taking the initiative and hoping it doesn't get me fired I open the door before he can answer and step into the roomy office, looking straight at his desk. He's leaning over looking at a stack of papers in front of him, glass perched on his nose.

Wait, what? Mystery Man wears glasses and yet he still didn't give mine to me knowing what it would feel like to be without them?

Screw professionalism.

I glare at him and his glasses, crossing my arms across my chest as I approach his desk. I stand at the edge, almost looking down at him. He sits back and smirks, sliding the glasses off his nose and tossing them on his desk as if to say, '_See, I don't really need them, you do.'_ It's only when I see the playful look in his eyes do I drop it with a huff.

"I'm just going to ignore that," I claim. My eyes flicker around his room, my shoulders sinking when I hit his wall of pure glass, wet glass. It's raining heavily outside and I have no ride to the gym. While I don't feel like walking the few miles in the pouring rain, I smile knowing that I'll have a roof to stay under. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, remembering why I came here in the first place. "If you don't have anything else for me to do, I'd like to be able to go home." I say, it's more of a question than a statement.

Edward looks taken back by my request and looks down at his watch, his eyes widening as he reads the time. He whistles softly, "Time sure does fly. Sure, sure, definitely. I'm just about done myself." He notices the rain running down his cleaned windows, "If you want to wait around about an hour or so I can drive you to your apartment."

I'm touched by his offer, surprised that he's taking our truce so far. I smile but shake my head, knowing that he most definitely can't take me to my 'apartment'. "I'll just catch a cab." I tell him, taking a step towards the door. I don't want to stay next to him long enough for him to talk me into a ride and know the only way to avoid this is to avoid him.

I close my eyes and sigh, knowing I have a long night ahead of me. I quickly snatch my bag from underneath my desk and head to the elevators. When I'm out of the building and in the garage, I take in my surroundings and remember the route to the gym I now have membership to. Once I'm sure I'll be able to find my way I take in a deep breath, enjoy the warm dryness of the garage before darting out into the rain. I am completely soaked within seconds and curse myself for not staying a shape. I can't run the whole way there, not even a block later and I'm ducking under an overhang to catch my breath.

Forty-two sprints and near heart attacks later I spot the familiar red sign. I scurry through my bag quickly and find my still clean ID, swiping it through the scanner and pulling the door opened in one quick movement. I lean against the door with my head tilted towards the ceiling for a moment just to catch my breath.

I peek out of the side of my eyes when I hear the soft humming of the treadmill. I groan when I spot the same gorgeous blonde and burly brunette from the last two nights. It took me a little over an hour and a half to get here from work which meant I arrive here any time between 6:30 and 7. This Hollywood couple always seemed to be here when I was or came shortly after and since they were so concerned about maintaining their model-like bodies; they stayed a good three hours a day.

Now I'm all for a good body shape, physical fitness, and couple bonding and all that, but I couldn't just hand out in the bathroom while they are here without it looking incredibly suspicious so for the last two days when I came I went straight to the back. No, I don't stay there, instead I slip out of my work outfit, fold it neatly with the tag still hidden in case the blonde comes in and sees it and put on my sweatpants.

I walk out into the main room with as much confidence I can muster up before awkwardly straddling the bike and slipping my feet into the pedals. I had attempted to work the elliptical yesterday and after nearly falling off the thing twice I opt to try to bike tonight. I hesitantly fiddle with the settings, hoping I don't appear as confused as I really am before I begin to peddle.

I glare at the couple's reflection in the window and pray for their sake that they don't come every night like I'm now suspecting they do. I can't physically work out for the three hours or more and every day they come here I'm forced to. As I push the pedals down, ignoring the pain shooting through my legs, I decide to make a plan for tomorrow.

I already know I won't come straight here. I don't think my poor innocent body can take another day of exercising without a break. I try to think of things I can do to pass the time after work and realize I only have one more dress left. A smile erupts on my face when the plans start to come together. Instead of coming here I can walk over to the small strip mall and return the clothes, maybe even browse in a few other ones in order to find the replacement dresses. I know I probably should feel horrible about using the clothes this way but somehow I can't bring myself to and besides, I'm pretty sure the daily workouts are punishment enough.

As I pedal my way into my seventy-fourth minute I think about how badly this day has gone. I wipe the sweat away from my forehead and huff, watching as the distance place hits the next mile. I glance over at the couple and see them smirking, at whom or what I don't know. Even though I know it probably isn't directed towards me, I can't help but glare back. Hopefully the rain will stop by tomorrow. And maybe I can spend more time with Edward. My boss, I remind myself.

* * *

**Not my favourite chapter yet...but it had to be done. So any guesses to who the annoying couple is? lol. **

**We have about three chapters left of the title names being after a certain song, then we'll be changing to another one which I think fits this story spot on...sort of. Any guesses to the current on, what the title is and who sings it? :) You know you want to try.**

**All reviews are appreciated and replied to with a teaser! We ALMOST got to 20 last chapter, literally we were like 1 away. Ya'll were so close! Let's try it again and break 100. I know you can do it, even a simple :) if you liked it :( if you didn't will still make my day.**

**Chapter Rec:**

No Place Like Home by tellingmelies **I haven't read it but a reader recommended it and it was also in my 'Must Read' bookmarks so I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's a pretty awesome fic.**

Game, Set, Match by ManyLeigh87 **An awesome fic that I've actually read and someone else recommended it. It's definitely a must read for Edward/Bella fans.**

**I can't think of anything else to tell you guys besides check out my other story and recommend your favorites too! They'll be showed here for everyone to see!**

**xoxox**

**Rae.**


	8. Chapter O8

**Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews! I'm pretty sure I sent everyone the teaser, and if I didn't I'm sincerely sorry. My inbox is so cluttered I could only find the one set of emails with reviews and it was about the right number. If I missed anyone just know I'll definitely make sure I catch you next time!**

**As always, thanks to the lovely EverlastingMuse for beta-ing this. Check out her stuff, its pretty awesome!**

**I have a new story going called Catch Me. It's already posted so you can go read it. :)**

**Here we go. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter O8:** _She doesn't want to feel this way_

**BPOV**

* * *

I am going to murder the owner of whatever restaurant Mystery Man had taken me to yesterday. Better yet, I plan on castrating him, hiring a hit man to out him and then get a necromancer to bring him back, so that I can do it all over again. And to think I had even contemplated adding my own bit to the tip.

A nasty bout of nausea had woken me up in the wee hours of the morning. I had quickly crawled out of the corner in the single stall bathroom and dashed to the toilet, throwing my head over the edge of the bowl just in time…for absolutely nothing to happen. No vomit, no bile, absolutely nothing happened; that would have been the better alternative. Instead of the few seconds of disgusting upchucking that would lead to a glorious relief of the nausea, I had been stuck with it for the past six hours.

Three tums and four glasses of water later, I am hunched over my desk with my head cradled in my arms. I keep my eyes closed and reach in the draw where I stored my bag. I fish out the one bottle I hope can take away the awful feeling in my stomach.

I pull it out, frowning when it doesn't rattle. I lift my head up and look at it, my jaw tightening when I realize I have already chewed on the last few chewable tablets in the bottle. Despite the fact that I had bought the bottle the same day I baked the cookies for Edward, my daily stomach aches and spurts of vomiting has obviously taken its toll on the small bottle. Frustrated I throw the bottle back into the drawer and slam it shut, the sounds echoing off the walls of the silent room.

With nothing to ease my aching stomach, I decide to actually start doing something productive. It's already ten-thirty –an hour and a half into my work day- and I haven't done anything besides bring Edward his daily coffee. I glance down at the sticky-note I had placed on top of my computer screen before leaving yesterday and get to work.

Not even five minutes into my search on the online yellowpages for a number Edward has requested do I stop as time pauses. I watch as the ad flickers to the beginning again, my blood running cold.

_Are you nauseated?_ Yes.

_Experiencing __morning sickness__? _ Maybe.

_Missed a period?_ Due to my lack of nutrition and strange sleep habits I haven't had one in months, but might be there was something behind that.

_You may be pregnant! Call our hotline to participate in a free survey to find out._

The small side-bar advertisement flickered back to the starting point. I watch as it runs through the same three questions again, my stomach twisting even tighter.

There is no way I can be pregnant.

Right?

No, I decide, there really is no way I can be. Sure I had blurred out most of the lectures in my high school biology class and ditched on the sexual education pep rally, but even in my innocent state, I'm about ninety percent sure that you can't just magically get pregnant. That's just not possible, not physically possible. I latch onto this hope as the two glass doors open and Edward steps through them.

He saunters over to my desk carrying a small notepad and folder. Not wanting to seem unprofessional, I quickly look up from my desk and attempt to put a half-decent smile onto my face. I don't think it works because he frowns when he stops in front of me. Edward places the paper products on the ledge of my desk before leaning over it.

"Are you all right? You don't look good," he tilts his head to the side as if he's examining me.

"You can't be pregnant without sex, right?" I blurt out thanks to my foggy head and my brain filter being out of commission.

His eyes widen and his mouth pops open into a perfect 'o'. He gapes at me before coming to his senses and shaking his head. "No, you can't, but if you think you may be…" he trails off.

I let out a breath of relief. I know I look like a blushing twelve year old, but with my brain not functioning properly, and my stomach churning; I can't bring myself to care. I lean back in my chair and try to focus on Edward.

"Did you need something?" I ask. He had brought with him a few things and I'm sure he wants me to do something with them.

He blinks twice before leaning back again, "I need you to finish everything on this list. You'll need the papers in the folder to do it. I need it finished for a meeting Monday morning." He slides the stack over with limber fingers.

I nod and take the papers from him, dropping them onto the clear surface in front of me. I don't even bother trying to look guilty for barely doing anything this morning. In my defense, though, he hasn't asked me to do a whole lot besides bring him coffee and file a few things.

I wait for him to walk away but when he doesn't I throw him a questioning look. He runs a hand throw his hair, shaking it when he reaches the tips. Before speaking he clears his throat, "Saturday, well tomorrow now, my parents are having a small barbeque at their house. I know Jasper and Alice are going."

I don't understand why he's telling me this. Last time I checked, attending family outings weren't apart of the job description for a personal assistant unless he planned on having me screen his calls for him or something. I do the only polite thing I can think of in my clouded state.

"That sounds nice; I heard the weather is supposed to be beautiful this weekend." I state lamely, but it's true. Thanks to the body-image obsessed couple staying at the gym well past eleven last night I was fortunate enough to see the ten-thirty news and weather. I was even forced to bike for a whole three and a half hours without any real break, go me.

He chuckles nervously, "No, I'm asking you to come. It's going to be pretty casual, and I know Jasper offered to bring you since practically everyone gets lost their first time trying to find it." Only Edward can make rambling seem so sophisticated.

"As what, your personal assistant or…" I trail off, not wanting to suggest as his friend in order to save myself the hurt if he says the first one.

He smiles softly, "My friend, of course," he pauses, "Bella, would you come to my parents barbeque…as my friend?" he asks, leaning on the ledge again, his breath assaulting me immediately. I'm breathless and dazed within seconds, a growing effect Mystery Man seems to be having on me.

I nod quickly, smiling. "Well, my friend, I think I will." I step out of my comfort zone and tease.

Maybe this truce thing won't be that bad after all. I smile in anticipation.

-x-x-x-

Moments after the doors click shut, the office phone begins to ring. I glance at the number, notice it's an extension from within the building, and quickly pick it. There is no way Edward could have made it back to his desk already so I automatically know it's not him. The only other person within the company that I can think of whom would call me is Jasper. I assume it's him and answer casually.

"Bella Swan."

"Bells, it's Jasper." he greets me, his southern accent prominent when he says his name. "Has Edward asked you about tomorrow?"

I nod before remembering that he can't see me, "Yeah, he has. Do you think you can give me a ride?" I'm still giddy and excited over that fact that Edward –Mr. Mysterious and Arrogant- actually asked me , a friend of his, to go. I feel like a teenager all over again.

Jasper, the man who knows me too well, catches on and laughs, "Of course, but how about you stay in the guest bedroom tonight? Alice is staying over as well. It's a good four hour drive but with early morning traffic, it'll probably be longer and Esme wants everyone there for about eleven. You'd get to snooze a bit longer."

I assume Esme is Edward's mother, and smile at the newest bit of information about him. I'm actually thankful that Jasper wants me to stay over. I can't have him pick me up at the gym, because he's known me long enough to know that there is no way I'd be working out, let alone that early in the morning. I could've always picked a random apartment complex and waited outside, claiming it as my own, but that would've required more research, work, and energy than I really felt like exerting. This was just easier.

I agree eagerly, and he promises to stop by my desk on his way down for the night. We wrap up our conversation quickly once I scan the list and see how much work I actually have to do.

I hang up and grab the waterbottle I snatched for the break room. I take a sip, enjoying the way the cold liquid feels running down my throat before I situate myself and get to work.

I breeze through the small mundane tasks left behind from yesterday before I start on the new list. I groan when I realize I'll have to go to the copy machine located in the very, _very_ public room with the cubicles. I am already over my little moment of blind embarrassment that occurred my first day here, but apparently the rest of the workers haven't quite let it go. While most of it is harmless good-natured teasing, a few select females have decided that I'm not worthy of working in the same establishment as them, let alone the same floor.

I take in a calming breath and snatch the papers off the desk and head towards the doors, my head held high. I open them as nonchalantly as I can and set my sights on the large white machine tucked away in the corner

…all the way across the room.

I don't look at any of the other workers, only stopping to smile or return the few greetings I get on my journey.

I almost make it there without a hitch, almost but not quite.

Just as I'm about six feet away from the copier, a perfectly pedicured food clad in an expensive looking stiletto juts out from the opening of a cubicle. I don't notice it until my leg makes contact with the foot and I'm sent tumbling to the floor, the packet of papers flying out in front of me.

Unfortunately for me, not only do I fall to the rough carpet with a thump, my head also has the opportunity to meet the outlet with a varied of plugs. Pain pulses through my head as I clench my eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears of embarrassment and pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela, one of the nicer women in the office, exclaims. She bends down next to me, worry etched in her expression.

I nod and offer a smile. As I'm situating myself enough so that I'll be able to get up without showing the entire floor up my skirt, a toned tan arm reaches out. It grabs a hold of my forearm and helps me up; maintain its grasp on my even after I'm standing.

I mumble a thanks but keep my head down, my hair shielding my red face from view. I look around for my glasses so that I can gather the papers and finish copying them as quickly as possible. I can't see them, I can't see anything actually. Fortunately Angela, bless her, is compassionate enough to slide them back onto my face.

"You should get contacts," she teases, "they never fall off."

I chuckle with her, remembering the days when I did have contacts. The pair I had on the day my parents died could only last so long and after that I was never able to get any more. After a few months of wearing just glasses, I didn't feel the need for them anymore.

"Jesus Bella, did that just happen?" Jake, the owner of the toned tan arms, asks, his hand reaching up to brush over the top of my forehead. I wince when his thumb makes contact with my skin. Taking in my reaction as an answer, he retracts his hand. "It's already knotting, that'll be one nasty bruise later."

I hold back a groan and turn my head, noticing that the packet of papers has been placed on top of the copier already. I smile, realizing how nice the two people in front of me really are. If only everyone in the room shared the same kind hearts as they did...

"Thanks, I'd probably be crawling around looking for everything if it wasn't for you." I claim, knowing that would be exactly what I would be doing.

They smile, even though it doesn't quite reach their eyes. Angela brushes her hand down my arm, giving my hand a gentle squeeze before going backing into her cubicle feet away. Jacob doesn't leave though, instead, he starts asking questions.

"What did you trip over?" he asks, looking around for anything around our feet that may have been the cause of my fall. When he sees nothing he looks back up at me, confused. I look over at Lauren's harsh glare and snap my head back.

"Uh, my own feet, I guess," I say sheepishly, not willing to admit what really happened. I couldn't even imagine what kind of revenge Lauren would conjure up if I got her in trouble by tattling.

He shakes his head, chuckling, "What are we going to do with you?"

I shrug and smile, hoping he'll drop it any second now. Fortunately he does.

"Be careful, Bella," he says softly, looking around at the floor briefly before taking the few steps back to his desk.

I fight the urge to look back at Lauren and quickly head over to the coping machine, my head throbbing, my stomach aching, and my desire for the day to end stronger than ever.

-x-x-x-

Jasper meets me early than I I'm supposed to get off, making the end of my horrific day that much more bearable. It is almost as if he had sensed how craptastic everything was going and decided to spare me from further humiliation.

I finish up the last few things Edward has asked me to do, delivering the papers and darting out of his room as quickly as possible. He had been in the bathroom at the time, so I didn't have to explain to him the knotted purple bruise that had taken residence on my forehead. I already stuttered through my explanation to Jasper and knew attempting to tell Edward about it would be that much more embarrassing.

I don't know why, but within the past twenty-four hours something had shifted between us. We weren't best buds yet, and I knew we had a long road ahead of us before we got there, but it was almost as if the past had disappeared. As if all those things that had happened between us didn't happen or better yet, that we didn't feel the emotions that came with it. I still remember what Edward had said, but I didn't hold it against him anymore and it seemed as if he is over his first impression of me.

At least I hope he is.

I shake off any doubts that are growing and take Jasper's out-stretched hand. Despite that fact that we hadn't seen each other in months, in the last week or so we had been able to pick up right back where had left off, and I love it. It wasn't until we started seeing each other daily that I realized how much I had missed him and our easy friendship. He had been the one to keep me from drowning in a puddle of self-pity in college, and now he anchored me down without even realizing it.

I take the next step and place myself a little bit closer to him, the only barrier between us my bulging messenger bag. Jasper chuckles at my efforts, seeing right through me. He slides the bag off my shoulder and drapes it over his own before throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me in closer.

I shake my head and swat his chest teasingly.

Before long I'm comfortably seated in Jasper's car, my head resting against the window. We drive through the busy streets of Seattle, luckily arriving at his apartment before the evening traffic can really back-up.

Once we're parked he takes my bad and leads me up to his apartment. When the elevator dings open I head towards his door and stop, assuming that it's locked.

"It's already opened," he calls out from a few feet behind me. I look back at him before turning the knob actually surprised when it does in fact open.

"Imagine that," I mumble under my breath, holding the door open for him. He chuckles and ruffles my hair as he walks by, sidestepping my flailing arms.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Alice's voice interrupts. We both freeze and look up to see her standing feet away, hands perched on her hips and a smile on her lips.

Jasper and I glance at each other before erupting in a fit of laughter, sinking down onto the floor clutching our stomachs. It's contagious and soon Alice joins us, the three of us giggling like school girls until we come to our senses.

"Man, I'm starved," Jasper announces once we're calmed and leaning against the wall together. Alice nods her concurrence against his shoulder.

I don't say anything, not really wanting to eat anything after my nausea finally subsided.

"Let's just finish off the leftovers and call it a night. We have to leave at five in order to get there in time anyway." Alice says, standing up and walking into the kitchen. I can hear her rummaging around in the refrigerator moments later.

Jasper stands as well, offering his hand out to me. I take and follow him, watching as the two of them maneuver around the kitchen. It is as I'm watching them together that I realize how perfect and in love they really are. Unlike many other couples, there's some sort of electric pull connecting them, pulling them together when they drift to far apart. The looks they share alone express more love than I've ever seen two people share. Even my parents didn't have the intense, deep, relationship that these two people do.

I clear my throat, "I'm not really hungry." I announce, "If it's okay, I think I'll just turn in early." I leave it open-ended with room for arguing. After all it is their apartment and if they want me to eat dinner with them, I won't be rude and disappear.

Alice smiles softly and Jasper nods, "That's fine, Bells, I'll wake you up about thirty minutes before we leave?"

I nod, "Thanks," I say somewhat awkwardly before stumbling back to the guest room I stayed in days ago. I swoop up my bag on the way there, knowing I'll need it for tomorrow. I quickly change into my sweats and dive into the warm bed, curling into the pillow before drifting to sleep, mentally preparing myself for the day ahead of me.

* * *

**Today is my birthday. :) So send some extra love! Reviewers get teasers and this time I promise to send them sooner! I'm about to go out so this might be a little rushed. Any guesses to how old I am today? **

** So Edward and Bella are starting to finally click and who knows how her day with fam is going to go? Any thoughts? **

**Last chapter we _almost_ got to 20 reviews! We did reach over a 100 though! Ya'll are awesome. I know this time we can surely get there. **

**No one recommended anything last chapter, but if you have one you'd like to share that'd be great. **

**I'm sure I'm missing something but I can't think of it at the moment. See you next time. :)**

**xoxox**

**Rae.**


	9. Chapter O9

**A/N- It's been some time since I've updated, and all I can offer is my sincere apologies. Life swept right in and completely consumed any free-time I'd had. **

**This isn't a full update. Just a few hundred word teaser, completely unedited, to act as my peace offering while I whip up the next chapter. I fully intend to have it, and maybe more up by the new year! **

**Also, I'm going back through old chapters and editting/redo-ing them. So if you forgot what was going on in my huge MIA spurt, it might help to go re-read them. :) I'm hoping to maybe add a chapter here and there in the beginning so that the story isn't so rushed. **

**Lastly, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who is still reading! You guys really are the best. **

**Here's the teaser. :)**

**

* * *

**

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 9: _Teaser_

_

* * *

_

Esme leads me into the kitchen, casually talking to me about the platter of cookies in my hand. I smile and nod, offering very few words to her in return. She continues the conversation effortlessly until she reaches the kitchen. What I see inside has me wanting to do nothing more than to run for the door because leaning against the counter, sipping on glasses of iced water, are two of the most gorgeous and familiar people I have ever seen. After all, these two people spend hours with me every night.

I freeze, my feet rooting to the ground as panic floods through me. Esme either ignores my reaction or doesn't notice it and continues on with introductions.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett, Edward's brother and his wife. Rosalie and Emmett, meet Bella, Edward and Jasper's friend,"

The beautiful blonde and the burly brunette knew Edward and Jasper, probably even Alice too.

I'm so screwed.

My fears are only intensified when Rosalie steps forward and smirks at me, offering a simple greeting and introduction. I stutter through a response, desperately trying to maintain my composure but failing miserably. These people, whether they know it or not, have the ability to shatter the short-lived happy world I have been living in the past couple of weeks.

"Oh we know Bella, Mom," Emmett starts, a grin stretching across his face, two dimples rising to the occasion. My blood runs cold and my heart stops.

This is it.

This is the moment I have been dreading and hoping to avoid since day one.

While I want nothing more than to freeze time and stop it, I know I am defenseless and anything I do or say will be in vain. "Well, sort of, we've never actually been formally introduced or anything but she works out at the gym with us every night for hours. Man, I thought Rosie and I were the only nuts who went to the gym at night, but damn this girl could give us a run for our money!"

I flinch as all eyes turn to me, probably waiting for me to respond. I don't have to give one though. Jasper, the one who knows me too well, speaks up first. He's obviously confused with Emmett's revelation. He chuckles, shaking his head as he starts talking, "No way, dude, I think you have the wrong girl. Bella here would never go to a place like that if you life depended on it. Isn't that right, Bells?" He adds in a good-hearted laugh for good measure.

I bite my lip and try to conjure up something to say. I don't know if I should try to play it off as nothing or just lie through my teeth and deny being the girl Emmett referred too. On one hand, the latter would definitely be easier in the long run, but I know I'm such a horrible liar that Esme, who doesn't even know me, would be able to see right through any falsehood I say. I had been able to hide my homelessness thus far by avoiding an outright answer and staying as close to the truth as possible. The only way to deny this would be too straight out lie.

I don't think I'll be able to pull it off so I go with option one: play it off.

* * *

**Short, Choppy, and completely unedited, I know.**

**Drop me a review if you can! I'd love to know if anyone is even still reading and if its even worth continuing!**

**And in case I'm too late, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! **

**x. Rae**


End file.
